<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Harem Beginnings by Highkiller777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260840">Happy Harem Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777'>Highkiller777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happy Harem Boys [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Aoba also vomits, Aoba does not use healthy means to deal with his grief, Biting, Blow Jobs, Character Death is Clear...and Sei, HK Cry count: 6, Hair-Kink?, Hand Jobs, I'm going to hate myself for doing this, M/M, Masturbation, Nosebleeds, Self-Beta'd, Self-cest, Some non-con? Koujaku does bite Aoba, The beginning of Happy Harem Boys, Will add tags and relationships as I go, eventual poly - Freeform, overworking is not healthy Aoba, which is so painful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the main game had a Harem route? <br/>My own take on events leading up to Aoba getting his Harem Boys &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clear/Seragaki Aoba, Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba, Minor Mink/Aoba, Mizuki/Seragaki Aoba, Noiz/Seragaki Aoba, Ren/Seragaki Aoba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happy Harem Boys [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Koujaku's route</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've done my best to follow the flow of the game for this chapter, since it is just Koujaku there but I've added more lines for Ren and changed some things around. I've paraphrased and shortened several conversations to make this move faster but it's mostly 1 to 1 with the game, which I'm not too happy copying from it but not much I could do until another boy shows up.<br/>I'm sorry this is so long xAx It does rely on the game heavily but from next chapter on I am finally free to mix in more and more as they progress.<br/>Bolded is Sly talking<br/>Italic is Aoba using Scrap<br/>Bolded and Italic is Sly using Scrap on someone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoba woke to a mix a voices calling for him, opening his eyes he met with the worried looks on Koujaku’s face, he only assumed Clear was also worried. His head was resting on his grandmothers’ lap, he shot up when his memories flooded in. “Mizuki!? What happened to him?!” </p><p>“Master! He and the others were taken to the hospital!” Clear clasped his hands together, Aoba turning his gaze to Tae. </p><p>“Don’t think so much on it, let’s go hom-” She startled as the men around her suddenly slumped, their eyes going blank. Grabbing Aoba’s coil she called Haga for help while the group was pulled into a Rhyme Field. </p><p>“Aoba!” More panic setting in as gold eyes saw the field loading up, Ren’s online form materializing before him. Once he fully rendered in, he knelt down to check on him.  </p><p>“Ren! Ahh-” He looked around and found the other men there as well, Noiz, Koujaku, Mink, even Clear confused and on edge. Ren helped Aoba to his feet as they came closer. “Why are we inside Rhyme?!” </p><p>“Hmm I only intended to bring Aoba in, it seems the signal needs to be reworked.” Ren moved to protect Aoba as Clear did the same. All eyes turned to Toue, smiling and relaxed as a pulsating mass of blue and white fog stood at his side. “I’ve found you.” Before anyone could question the fog attacked, the allmates moving quickly to defend their masters, the rabbits moving to cover Clear. </p><p>“How is he doing this much damage?” Toue laughed under his breath, Beni and Tori taking the worst of the damage.  </p><p>“Even if you never intend to play Rhyme why didn’t you two at least equip basic attack and defense to them.” Noiz chided them, Ren and the Rabbits preparing a counterattack. Both attacks hit but only a tiny sliver from their bar even moved. Green eyes lowered while everyone tensed up. </p><p>“We’re not even making a scratch! Besides that why is Toue..” His smile never faded, the mass unleashed another attack, dropping everyone to their knees as the defense bar dropped. </p><p>“No matter what you do it will never be enough.” Aoba grunted in anger. “Right now, you can’t even attempt to stop me. It’s impossible.” Anger building in everyone. “If you want to stop me, be my guest and destroy yourselves. I’ll eagerly await the outcome.” He laughed more before his hologram blipped out. </p><p>“Toue!” The group shouted in unison as their vision faded to white, returning back to the real world. Aoba was the last to wake up, Tae giving him such a worried look. His head throbbed, sitting up he shook with the force of the pain. His bottle of pills handed to him as he took two out and chewed them before swallowing.  </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Aoba slumped down onto his bed, pulling his pillow into his arms to bury his face in it while he came to terms with... What Tae confessed. Ren hopping onto the bed and licking his hand. “Aoba, do you want to talk? Perhaps it will help you if you let it out.” He didn’t respond for a couple heartbeats, moving the pillow to his side and picking up his Allmate to hug and bury his face in the soft fur. </p><p>“Ren, I have some strange power, Scrap Granny called it, and...” He couldn’t stop the tears gathering.” I.. Mizuki will.. He might die because of me...” Ren licked at his tears. </p><p>“It’s not something you did willingly, you don’t know how to use this power.” He continued to lick at the tears until his master calmed down. He hopped off his lap when he yawned. “Get some sleep Aoba, tomorrow is going to be a rough day.” He agreed, climbing under his cover and falling right to sleep. </p><p>Koujaku standing outside his door, making a pained expression, Mink outside smoking his pipe, Noiz mulling over his own thoughts, Clear singing as he listened to Master’s heart beating relax as he fell to sleep. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Aoba ran as fast as he could, clutching the bag holding Ren to his chest as tight as possible when he heard his name be called, stopping as Koujaku caught up. Both men catching their breaths for a bit, their Coils lighting up as the invitation was sent. They knew it had to be a trap but they had no other option, they followed Haga’s email and met him outside a tunnel leading into Platinum Jail and made their way to Flame Willow. </p><p>Aoba pursed his lips, he didn’t expect Koujaku to just ditch him the moment they got in. Even if it was to get some Intel Aoba couldn’t help the hurt he felt, as soon as he got into Glitter he curled up on the couch with Ren in his arms before falling asleep. Jerking awake when his friend finally returned, trying to get anything out of him proving useless as he brushed it off before going into the room down the hall. </p><p>Agitation setting in he stood and went upstairs, taking the first room he saw. Throwing himself to the soft bed, Ren jumping up onto the bed next to his head. “Aoba, your emotions seem to be more stressed.” </p><p>“Ahhh Ren, I don’t understand why he’s acting like this. We’re not safe and he’s...” He didn’t understand why he felt like his heart was being squeezed, Koujaku had always been like this when it came to women. “I guess I just.. Hoped he would’ve put away his playboy nature and focus on this.” </p><p>Ren moved so Aoba could hold him closer, the soft bed quickly lulling him right to sleep. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Sounds of someone walking through the place waking him up, standing up he peeked out the crack in his door as Koujaku left. His lips pressing into a thin line, sitting on the bed to pull his boots and coat on. “Ren, this is probably not a good idea but I’m going to follow him. Something just isn’t right with him to be acting this recklessly.” </p><p>“It does not make sense for him to be acting as such, but yes this is not a good idea.” Ren climbed into the bag as Aoba picked it up, slinging the strap over his head.  </p><p>It took him a minute before he caught a glimpse of him, keeping a distance as he weaved through crowds until they reached a building with bouncers standing guard, his brows furrowing when he met with a different group of women, slipping his arms around their waists and walking in with them.  The constricting feeling returning as he watched it, walking up to enter but stopped by the bouncers. About to just give up when someone from behind him tapped his shoulder. </p><p>“Forgive me for being late! You didn’t wait long did you?” Before he could comment the man pulled out a card showing it to the big men, they nod and allow them through. Once inside, Aoba gave him a suspicious look. “Ahh! Sorry, you looked to be having some trouble so I thought I’d help out, was I wrong?” </p><p>“N-No, thank you, but why did you help me? I could’ve been up to something.” The strange man looked to the side in thought. </p><p>“Well I don’t know that, it was just something on a whim. Here.” He handed him a card, “Use this next time and you won’t have anymore trouble getting in. Do enjoy yourself.” With a bow he left, Aoba pocketed the card as he walked to the main floor. The lights and music hitting him full force, barely making it two steps before their effects took hold. </p><p>“Nnngh urgh...” His vision swam as his head thumped along with the music, Ren poking his head out of the bag calling his name in worry. “Ren.. This is.. Bad..” </p><p>“Aoba we shouldn’t stay here any longer.” He tried to walk but his legs felt like tofu and the floor was like walking on water, he fell to his side as darkness covered his sight.  </p><p>“Hey, you okay?” A female voice called to him, he looked up to find three women bending to look at him. “Aww is this your first time here?” </p><p>“He looks so dumb haha!” Their slurred speech making his stomach churn, they stepped over and on him without a single care. </p><p>“Owowow... Shit urf...” He tried picking himself up, his head shooting pain as he tried to hold back the bile rising in his throat. The girls returned with a couple more, laughing as he struggled. </p><p>“Hahaha! Hurry up and move or I’ll kick you!” </p><p>“Doo iitt! Looks like he can’t even stand anyway!” Their high pitched voices drowning out as another voice sang from inside his head. </p><p>“<b> Destroy.... Destroy them... Destroy  </b> <b> Everything.. </b> <b>  If you do... </b>” Ren growled at the girls, before they could do anything another voice called out. </p><p>“Aoba!” Koujaku rushed over, kneeling down and holding him upright, “Get a hold of yourself!” He felt the something rush up his throat, he tried to push it back down but failed, making a mess between himself and the hairdresser. </p><p>“S-Sorr.. Kou..Kimo..”  </p><p>“Don’t talk, Idiot.” Aoba hangs his head, Koujaku wipes his mouth with his sleeve. He tries to protest but he wasn’t having it, once he finished he shifted around showing his back. “Here climb on, let’s get you out of here.” </p><p>Unable to really fight he managed to climb into his back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and his legs being held by his arms. The walk back Aoba felt so guilty, but he couldn’t shake the bitter suspicions knowing Koujaku was hiding something form him. Even his kind words to not worry about his Kimono did nothing to help the stinging in his chest. The heat from his back was helping qwell the sickness he felt, he took some comfort in that. </p><p>They reach Glitter, Koujaku setting him on his bed and helping take his jacket and shirt off to go clean for him. Setting Ren next to him as he flopped onto the bed, the man grabbing a glass of cool water and setting it on the small table with an order to drink it and sleep. Silence filling the room before Koujaku took a breath, asking what Aoba was doing there. </p><p>He lied, hiding that he followed him there, when he mentioned the strange man who helped him he saw the shift in the older mans face. </p><p>“He was wearing a Kimono?” </p><p>“Mmm.” Aoba tried to remember anything else when asked. “..He was wearing a blue Kimono, short hair, a carefree attitude and... a Tattoo on his neck?” </p><p>“What design?” </p><p>“Umm a Dragon, or seahorse?” He held a grim expression. “Why, do you know him?” </p><p>“Aoba, Don’t ever go to that place again.” A bad mood begins to fill the space, he questions why only to get. “It doesn’t matter, just don’t go near there.” </p><p>“Because of the guy in the blue kimono?”  </p><p>“...no.” Aoba felt his anger flare up again. </p><p>“Didn’t you want to tell me something before I brought that up.” He gave a confused look. “Why you snuck out this morning without saying a word?” </p><p>Koujaku closed his eyes and sighed. “So you followed me.” </p><p>No use hiding it now. “Sorry I lied that I saw you by chance, but you’ve been so sneaky I followed you out of worry, considering our situation right now I don’t know if I can say that with complete honesty.” </p><p>“It wasn’t like that.” His face stiffens. “..But I can’t say anymore right now. Sorry.” He turns away and leaves, ignoring Aoba calling for him to stop. A bitter taste in his mouth, burying his face in his pillow. Filled with irritation and hatred for himself. </p><p>“...I don’t know anything about him.” The realization hurting more as it all settled in. He thought he knew Koujaku the best of anyone, they’ve been friends for so long, but now... </p><p>He covered his eyes with his hands, sighing out loud as he mulled over his thoughts. When he opened them again he hadn’t noticed he must have dozed off, he felt better than before so he sat up, taking the glass of water and drinking it down. He wiped his mouth, standing up to get some more when he could hear the bath running downstairs. He stopped by the bar to drink another glass, leaving it in the sink for now while he quietly made his way down. </p><p>The door was cracked open, he couldn’t stop himself from looking in, gold eyes going wide as he saw the tattoos spanning across Koujaku’s body. He could hear the squelching sounds as he had his full focus on cleaning his kimono in the sink, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the flowers bloomed across his back and the numerous scars marring his skin. He finally tore his eyes away as it all sank in. </p><p>This was the Koujaku he didn’t know, he only ever saw the scars on his face, chest, and hands. He would always brush his questions away when he would inquire about them, he took a shuddering breath before moving back to his room. Crawling back onto the bed and closing his eyes. It wasn’t long before he heard the man coming in, setting his clothes on the table and speaking with his usual tone. Aoba turning to face away, he couldn’t bear to look him in the face. </p><p>“Koujaku... What are you hiding from me?” He tried to deflect the question. “Don’t avoid my question.” He didn’t answer, making a sigh. “I don’t know if I can trust you anymore, I don’t think I have it in me. I don’t know anything about you.” </p><p>That wasn’t what he wanted to say, but he kept talking anyway. “I don’t know what happened when you left Midorijima, I can’t even start to understand what went on..” He felt his throat tighten up. “I need to focus and figure out what to do with Toue, but I don’t have it in me to trust you anymore. You’re not giving me a reason too.” </p><p>He turned to look at him, the expression he wore was pained, before he could anything further. “I’m sorry.. But I.. I can’t tell you anything more. It would just cause you more pain, enough that’d I’d want to hurt myself for doing that. If you can’t trust me anymore there is nothing I can do.” He turned to look him in the eyes. “But the fact I want to help you isn’t a lie. At least believe in that, please Aoba. If nothing else.” </p><p>“... I understand.” Aoba couldn’t help more hurt growing, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t reach Koujaku, and nothing he did will. </p><p>“You should sleep some more, if you need anything I’ll be here so call for me.” Aoba didn’t try to fight him, slipping his shirt back on and laying in the bed while Koujaku left. Wave upon wave of regret washing over him as he drifted into a dream of the past. </p><p>Koujaku finding him crying alone in the park, teasing his crying face with that smile he knows so well before taking his hand. Offering to play and stay with him until Tae returned from work. “Don’t give in, Aoba.” </p><p>He woke with those words ringing in his ears, it had been quite some time since he had that dream and nostalgia filled his chest. He knew things had to change, they weren’t children anymore and he couldn’t help that there will be things he might not ever know. Deciding to wait until he chose to open up to him he stood from the bed with a plan to tell this to him. </p><p>When his knocks on his door goes unanswered the pain and suspicion return when he sees he was alone in the house. “Tch..” He decided to trust Koujaku, if only a little less now, he sent him a message before running out of Glitter to search for him. </p><p>After a couple hours with no response he made his way to the bar, hesitation to go inside again. He knew if he did he wouldn’t be able to handle those lights and music again. His thoughts interrupted when someone tapped on his shoulders. “Ahh we meet again!” </p><p>He turned to find the man Koujaku warned him to stay away from. He gave him a weak greeting, when asked he simply said he was there looking for someone. He rejected their offer to help him look but he didn’t seem to pay attention. </p><p>“You know you are a bit too defenseless, if you are not careful someone is liable to just.. CHOMP. Take a bite out of you.” Aoba really didn’t like how he worded that, “They might just.. Gobble you right up!” His smile began to really creep him out. He made a sound as he saw something behind him, excusing himself and wishing him luck in his search. </p><p>Sighing as the man left, he made his way back to Glitter, feeling more and more worn out. Ren mentions hearing Beni’s wings flapping making him spend more time searching before it began to rain, he hurried back into the house. </p><p>“Fwah! Geez any longer outside and we’d have been soaked!” He put his jacket in the dryer, grabbing a towel and going to his room and sitting on the bed, carefully drying his hair and flinching at the pain. He heard the front door closing, standing up and moving to his doorway he watched as a drenched Koujaku made his way up to him, stopping just in front of him with a menacing look on his face. </p><p>“You’re soaking wet, here.” Aoba tried handing him the towel, he doesn’t move to accept it and keeps staring at him. He tries to speak again when his arm is gripped hard, red eyes bearing into gold and he leaned in closer. “Koujaku?” </p><p>“Why did you do that.” He wasn’t sure what he was talking about. “What did you say to him.” </p><p>“Him?... Hey-ahh!” He gripped his shoulder with his other hand, pushing him back until the fell onto the bed, the rain dripping down onto him as he looked at the angry face of his friend.  </p><p>“You talked with him.. With him...him?..!” he takes both his hands and shoves them up his shirt, Aoba is slow to respond through his confusion he tries to question when he feels searing pain as teeth sank into his neck, soon he could hear and feel him licking at the spot and sucking as it bled. </p><p>“Ow! Koujaku-Stop!” He tried to struggle, but his left arm was held down and the larger body pinning him to the bed as a leg slid between his own and rubbed. His hand rolling his shirt up to caress his chest. He shoves at his shoulder which earns him another less deep bite on his wrist. He couldn’t tell where he was looking, his eyes holding a wild feel within them. “What are you-guh!” </p><p>His hand returned to his chest, rubbing at his nipples while he returned to biting and licking his ear, a panicked sweat breaking out over his body. A heat building in his lower stomach as his mind started becoming numb from the hot pants in his ear as he continued to lick and suck. He needed to stop him, when he felt that hand move lower he tried to struggle more, a sharp pain and that voice returning in his head. </p><p>“<b> Destroy... Destroy him... </b>” He struggles against the voice, tears prickling as his heart-rate became frantic, he didn’t want to destroy anything! But he knew he needed to stop Koujaku somehow. </p><p>“<em> .. </em> <em> Stop it, </em><em>Koujaku</em><em>! </em>” He doesn’t know why but he finally listens, he meets his eyes, they are focused on him as he takes in the state of the man below him. He opens and closes his mouth, trying to form words. His anger flaring; Aoba punched him, tears falling as he waited for any kind of explanation. </p><p>He just sat there looking away, his cheek turning red, shaking he yells for him to say something, to explain what happened. He only deepens his frown, turning away and leaving without a word, once he is gone Aoba no longer can hold the sob he held in his chest. Leaning against the wall as he felt blood drip from the bite, grabbing the towel and applying pressure. He didn’t care if it stained the fabric or not right now. </p><p>He heard the entryway door open and shut, he fixed his clothes and left his room. Grabbing the first aid kit and bandaging the bite. Ren coming up to ask if he was alright, “I’m fine Ren... I’m...fine..” He repeated that over and over in his head, feeling like he would crumble if he didn’t. </p><p>“I see.” Aoba picked him up, hugging him close as he walked downstairs and put him in the bag. “Are we leaving?” He nodded, zipping it closed. </p><p>Grabbing his coat from the dryer and slipping it before picking up the bag with Ren in it and running out into the rain. He didn’t know where he was going he just wanted to be gone. </p><p>That wasn’t Koujaku back there, that was something animalistic, and that voice... It must have been scrap, he didn’t want to Destroy him, he must have used it but it saved him? Koujaku didn’t seem to be hurt from it, he shivered as the rain pelted down making him cold and wet. He didn’t notice he was outside the bar until he looked up, slumping down and leaning against the wall.  </p><p>He looked up when someone stood in front of him, their umbrella blocking some of the rain. He knew he shouldn’t be accepting of their offer for tea, but at this point their words rang in his head and he just didn’t care, he followed them inside and up a set of stairs to what looked like a Japanese tattoo parlor, beautiful drawings decorating the walls, he looked them over seeing one that looked like one he saw but before he could remember the warm tea was set in front of him. He thanked them for it and sipped, the warmth welcome in his cold body. </p><p>He listened as the man, Ryuuhou, talked about his job. He didn’t think he was a tattoo artist but the way he spoke slowly began to..change. His body becoming more sluggish before it finally hit him, the mans smile being the last thing he saw as the drug forced him into blackness. </p><p>He woke to his limbs numb and heavy, he tried to struggle when he felt a hand push his shirt up his back, he felt the blood leave his head as he watched Ryuuhou prepare his needles and ink. He fought to get his body to move. “Well you woke up rather fast, one moment I forgot something.” He stood and moved to a small drawer, pulling out a container and he could hear the jingle of needle tips. </p><p>“N...no...” Even his tongue felt like lead in his mouth. </p><p>“Don’t try to talk, you might accidentally swallow or bite your tongue off!” He laughed at his words, setting the container down. “Hmmm wait right here, I misplaced my mallet.” He left, Aoba tried as hard as he could to move, his body didn’t obey and he began to feel more tears gathering. He felt something lick his face, opening his eyes to deep blue eyes. </p><p>“Ren...”  </p><p>“Aoba, I went and got help.” Help? He managed to shift his head to look towards the door as Koujaku burst in, calling his name in panic as he rushed to his side, before he could pick him up their attention was brought to the blonde man laughing in the doorway. </p><p>“Ryuuhou! I knew you were here!” Said man simply acted like he didn’t know who he was, Koujaku standing and moving his hair covering the right side of his face out of the way. “You bastard! You’re the one who did this to me! Don’t you dare say you forgot what you made me do!” </p><p>His face twisted into a grin. “Oh I was just teasing you, of course I remember you Kou-ja-ku. You are my greatest creation after all. When I drew on your then unscarred body is my best unfinished work.” Koujaku growling as his teeth clenched. “Did you forget my warning back then? I’m pretty sure I told you to be careful back then, are you sure your rage isn’t just a way of showing your love to me?” His taunt only making his rage double, he took a step back, laughing as Koujaku asked if he was going to run. </p><p>With one last taunt he turned and left, Koujaku moving to follow him when Aoba grabbed his arm, he struggled to pull himself free. “Let me go Aoba! He’s getting away!”  </p><p>“No! Koujaku you need to calm down!” He pulled free, he was almost out of the room when, “<em>Koujaku</em><em>, stop! </em>” His body froze, turning around with a worried expression and returning to his side. </p><p>“Are you alright? Here lean on me, I’m getting you out of here.” They left the club, meeting up with the Beni-Shigure members along the way, Koujaku telling a few to follow behind Ryuuhou while he took care of Aoba. They made it back to Glitter, Aoba slumped in the couch while Koujaku sat close to him but left a distance between them. </p><p>“Koujaku... What.. What happened.” He looked him in the eyes. “If you don’t want to tell me I won’t press it but... We’re kind of in the shit of it now and I want to know who he is and why you are chasing after him.” </p><p>He sighed, looking down at his hands, Aoba was about to give it up when he finally spoke. He talked about why he and his mother first came to Midorijima, and why they had to return to the mainland. Aoba listened as he finally spilled what happened, feeling all the more guilty he shouldered all this but a feeling growing in his heart as he listened to what he said next.  </p><p>“My saving grace, was you Aoba. I thought about ending everything so often, but your smile would come to mind. That was when I decided to come back, when I saw you again you had grown up into a good man. It was quite a shock!” He laughed, giving him a shove. “But.. Thank you Aoba, if it wasn’t for you I’d be lost.” </p><p>“Idiot Hippo.” He held his hand out, shaking his hand smiling, Koujaku noticing something on Aoba’s neck when his coil rang. They cornered Ryuuhou in some warehouse, thanking them he hung up asking if Aoba wanted to come. “Of course I’m coming, I’d follow even if you told me not too.” Giving a final laugh they ran to meet with the others and face down the man Koujaku hated most. </p><p>They arrived at the building, running in and finding the man standing there waiting. Before Koujaku could even begin to talk he laughed, “Oh how sweet! You still learn nothing hmm? I warned you not to let your emotions run wild.” Koujaku stalked closer to him, his sword drawn and poised to strike. Aoba tried to call out but he was grabbed from behind, the Rib members’ eyes empty as they held him down. </p><p>“Aoba! What did you do to them?!”  </p><p>“You never noticed; they’ve been under my command since I first saw you in the club days ago. All it took is a single dot of my ink and they follow my every whim!” Aoba felt his head throb, he cried out as his body went lax. Anger building in his friend, he saw the tip of his hair begin to turn red and spread up as Ryuuhou continued to laugh and goad them man. With a howl he lunged at him, the top of his kimono falling open as he drove his blade into him. </p><p>Aoba was released, his still felt sluggish but he stood looking at the members lay unconscious on the floor behind him. He called for Koujaku but felt his blood run cold when he only howled, the tattoo spreading more across his body as he turned, his canines had grown to a point and half his hair was dyed red. He only barely dodged to the side as he took a swipe at him. He was like a wild animal, he kept trying to call out to him but it wasn’t working.  </p><p>“<b>Destroy. Destroy him. Quickly. </b>” That voice again, he looked up, he was scared. He didn’t want to break him like he had done to Mizuki, but if he didn’t do something. Gripping his fists, he ran at him; barely avoiding another swing as he placed his hands on his cheeks, eyes glowing as he spoke next. </p><p>“<em>Koujaku</em><em>, I will save you! </em>” Their bodies collapsing to the floor as Aoba entered into his mind. </p><p>He jerked up on the tatami flooring, he could hear screams coming from the door in front of him. Standing he opened the sliding door only to be met a room identical to the one he stood in. Taking a breath and ran and opened the next door, continuing this until he was met with the black tendrils slowly covering the body of a young Koujaku, the blood red silhouette of Ryuuhou standing over him laughing as he applied the design to his back. </p><p>He ran up to the form, screaming at it to “<em>Disappear </em>” as he pulled at the black inky tattoo consuming the boy more. He was forced back as the door began to splatter with blood and the screams of people dying. Koujaku appearing from behind him. </p><p>He spoke of the weeks in agony as Ryuuhou slowly and tortuously painted his back with the flowers. Of waking up surrounded by the bodies of his Yakuza family dead, including the body of his mother. Of crying as the last words from her mouth was of remorse for causing him this pain.  </p><p>“I thought to kill myself with that sword, I didn’t deserve to live for killing my mother, but.. For some reason I kept remembering you. You kept popping up in my thoughts whenever I would fall back to that sadness.” His face was filled with pain, but as he spoke of him it softened. The tattoos began to climb up him. “So I came back to the island, when I saw how you’d grown, but your smile remained the same. I thought I could continue to live so long as it was with you. I hoped to forget my past, but that was impossible. When I saw him I knew I needed to kill him. Even if it destroyed me in the process.” </p><p>This was the full past Koujaku hid from everyone, a strange feeling filling his chest. How could he listen to the frivolous things people said while keeping a smile on his face? He looked down, as though he had given up on everything; to let the ink consume him. He didn’t know if it was his own ego or what but he didn’t want to lose Koujaku. </p><p>“<b>Destroy.</b>” Blinking as his head ached, he wouldn’t Destroy him, but he will destroy the wounds entrapping him. Grunting through the pain Aoba rushed up to him, grabbing his shoulders and making him look in his glowing gold eyes. </p><p>“<em>Koujaku</em><em>, do not give in.</em>” The words he used to give him hope as a child, were now going to save him. The ink faded away from his body. “Don’t give in, there are things you need face and you understand that. So let’s go back and face them, together.” </p><p>“Aoba...” </p><p>“I said it earlier, you cannot run away or change your past, you can’t change the fact that it happened.” He saw sadness fill his red eyes. “You hurt a lot of people... Including your mother. You can’t erase that.” </p><p>“Someone like me doesn’t deserve to live after committing so many sins.” His gaze turned away. </p><p>“Are you going to continue to run away?” He nods. “Your death may pay that dept, but what about everyone else? Your members, your friends, me?” His eyes returned to his. </p><p>“My members can find a new leader without me there.” </p><p>“What about me? What will happen to me when I lose you?” His face became desperate as he watched Aoba’s. </p><p>“You...” </p><p>“Don’t even try to say I’ll be better without you, I told you to not put words in my mouth, because I won’t be. The same for your team, you don’t think highly of others. You’ll break everyone hearts, you will hurt everyone with your death. With time it may heal but it’ll never be the same, you came back to escape your past but fell right back into it when you saw Ryuuhou.” He moved closer to him. “Don’t make me lose you again.” </p><p>“Then what should I do?!” Desperation filled his voice. </p><p>“You have to learn to live with yourself, you blame the tattoos for this but it’s really you underneath that. No matter what happens, what burdens you carry, you will always be the same Koujaku. If you start to lose yourself again, I’ll tell you however many times you need to help you find yourself.” </p><p>His face changed, it seemed to start glowing as his words sank deep, the tattoos fading away to nothing. </p><p>“I’m going to destroy you, the past, and the you holding you back.” He placed his hand on his cheek, “<em>Don’t ever give in. </em>” </p><p>The world faded out to white, Aoba waking to red hot searing pain shooting through his head, a maniacal laughter falling from his mouth as Sly took control for only a moment, slipping back under just as fast.  </p><p>“Aoba!” He was brought to his feet, Koujaku there worried. His team members all coming to their senses slowly, confused. Their leader telling them to all stay and recover, helping his friend to his feet and outside. They probably got about twenty steps when Koujaku’s body finally gave into his exhaustion. Aoba just barely catching him as he fell. </p><p>“Koujaku!” Panic filling in, he didn’t have to strength to help him back to Glitter by himself. </p><p>“Oi.” He turned to the voice, eyes going wide. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Noiz Route</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After some convincing Noiz agrees to help, Aoba struggles as his feelings towards Koujaku grow...but so does the feelings for Noiz.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Having more creative freedom feels so good, from here on out I follow the flow but there are major changes as more boys join.<br/>Bold Text: Sly talking<br/>Italic text: Aoba using Scrap<br/>Bold and Italic: Sly using Scrap on someone</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His eyes met green, relief filling his chest as he waved him closer. “Noiz! Ahh I’m so glad you’re here, can you help me get Koujaku back to the guest house?” When he didn’t really seem interested in helping Aoba had to bite back what he really wanted to say. “Look, if you help us in dealing with Toue I’ll fight you in Rhyme again.”</p><p>“Heh, how do I know you won’t back out?” He moved closer, kneeling down to meet with him at eye level. Aoba really wanted to smack him upside the head.</p><p>“I won’t, do I look like I’m the type to go back on my word? Besides even if I did you could just pull me into a drive-by again.” He seemed to be mulling over what he said, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him until their faces nearly touched, his voice low as he spoke.</p><p>“Let’s do it now.” Aoba couldn’t help the anger slipping out, Noiz really was just a kid.</p><p>“You really think after what happened with Toue pulling us into Rhyme he won’t just force his way in if we did?! We are not in a safe place to be risking getting our minds destroyed by acting reckless like that!” He shoved him away, gold eyes glaring into green. “If you won’t help then leave, otherwise you’ll just be causing more trouble.”</p><p>He managed to get Koujaku’s arm around his shoulders, his leg and hips felt like they would give and his forearm was pressing against the bite making it send stinging pain through him. Noiz clicked his tongue, moving to the other side and helping. “If you back out later I won’t let you get away.”</p><p>“...Yeah. Thanks.” He was honestly just happy he somehow got him to listen to reason, the walk back thankfully wasn’t eventful. They got him into bed, Aoba removing the kimono and sash before covering him up, tapping Beni awake.</p><p>“Yo! Aoba! What you need?”</p><p>“Beni, can you keep an eye on him? Come tell me when he gets up alright?” The bird gave a salute before hopping next to his masters head, settling into the pillow keeping watch. “Thanks Beni.”</p><p>He quietly left the room, keeping a crack so Beni could fly out when needed. He saw Noiz on the couch looking through screens and typing away, he really did not feel up to getting more worked up so he shot him a quick ‘I’m going to bed’ before getting almost to his room when his body finally gave out. Ren forcing his way out of the bag and over to him.</p><p>“Aoba!” Worry dripping from his voice as he wished he could help him. Aoba groaned, managing to sit himself up against the wall while his head swam with pain. He hadn’t noticed passing out until he woke and he was in his bed, Ren curled up next to his head in sleep mode. A green Rabbit cube sitting next to a glass of water, he ran his hand over Ren’s fur to wake him. “Aoba, are you feeling better?”</p><p>“Mmm. Body hurts but otherwise I’m alright.” He sat up, stretching to get out the kinks and pops. “Che... How long was I out?”</p><p>“P! You were asleep for 7 hours 42 minutes! Noiz carried you in when Ren begged him! P!” He looked at the cube hopping around.</p><p>“Eh? He did..?” Ren nods.</p><p>“When you stopped responding I went downstairs and managed to get him to move you to the bed, in exchange he looked at my status screen.” Dread filled him.</p><p>“He didn’t do anything did he?!”</p><p>“No, he only looked and made a couple sounds before leaving. He went outside for a while but returned with the glass of water and Usagimodoki.” The allmate confirmed bouncing higher.</p><p>“P! He went to a couple stores in Green Playground to grab some things he needed!” Aoba asked what it meant, a map coming up showing the names and sections within Platinum Jail.</p><p>“Thanks.” He pat the top of them, getting out of bed he went to check on Koujaku. He was still sleeping deep and Beni confirming he hadn’t woken up yet, Aoba deciding he might as well take a bath while Noiz was gone, he couldn’t shake the thought the teen wouldn’t bat an eye to just barge in on him. “Ren, stay and watch guard? I’m going to take a hot bath and check.. Um the bite.” His face heat up as he placed his hand over the bandage. Shaking the memory and feeling aside as he rushed into the bathroom, shoving his clothes into the washer to give it a quick wash while the tub filled and he washed his body and hair.</p><p>Just as he finished rinsing the shampoo out of his hair it finished, moving them to the dryer he quickly sank into the hot water. Letting out a happy sigh as his muscles relaxed into the welcome heat. He ran his hands over his arms and legs, helping work out the dull throb that settled in, his fingers eventually made it to the left side of his neck, lightly trailing over the mark Koujaku left him. The shiver running through him at the memory of his friends hands running over him and the attention he payed to ear.</p><p>He jerked back to himself when he realized what he was doing, splashing some water on his face as he gazed down, he was half-hard already. He felt guilty thinking like this about him, though it wasn’t said, he was sure Koujaku must hold some feelings for him right? Why else would he have... He felt heat pulling more knowing that he was marked by him. He couldn’t stop the small grunt from escaping, swallowing past a lump.</p><p>“<strong>Aoba... Do it... It’ll help you relax...</strong>” There was that voice, but it was.. Sweeter somehow, and he couldn’t deny what it said. It had been a while since he’d done it, but was he really going to jack off to.. His face heated up as he got harder.</p><p>“Dammit, fine.” He took himself in hand, whimpering as he began to stroke. At first he started slow, running his thumb over the tip with every upward stroke. His mind quickly going back to Koujaku’s hands on his body, running his free hand over the same path he did, gasping as it trailed over his nipple, pressing the pad of his finger over the nub and rolling around.</p><p>His other hand sped up, thrusting up into his own hand while he tossed his head to the side, catching some of his hair between his lip and giving it a light press. The shock-wave making his back arch as he kept rubbing the strands between his lips. His hand moved to the mark, trailing over the raised ridges of the teeth marks while he sped up his strokes.</p><p>He knew he was close, the image of Koujaku over him and licking wetly into his ear, the hand jacking him almost felt like the scared rough texture of Koujaku's hand. He pursed his lips on his hair, flattening his hand over the bite and pressing, the painful pressure making his toes curl as he rode out his orgasm thrusting into his hand.</p><p>Panting as he came down, eyes closed while his mind cleared away the post-orgasm haze. When he opened his eyes finally he lifted his hand off the bite, quickly turning to panic at the blood he saw.</p><p>“Ahh! Shitshitshit!” He jumped out of the bath, grabbing some gauze he set out and pressing against it. Shame settling in for not only getting off to his childhood friend but also really enjoying the pain and thoughts of being marked by said man. Once the bleeding died down he tossed that gauze into the trash, applying more ointment and taping fresh gauze over it. Looking at the bath he sighed, pulling the stopper and cleaning it before grabbing his clothes from the dryer and putting them on.</p><p>He left hoping he could try to just forget what he had done. “Thanks for-Ren?” Ren was missing, he knew he told him to wait outside the door. He could hear what sounded like metal pieces rubbing together and typing. He followed it to find Noiz working on something, as he got closer he saw it was Ren. His mind going blank and he ran foreword and grabbing his Allmate out of his hands. “What are you doing to Ren?! Ren, are you alright?!”</p><p>“I wasn’t doing anything to hinder him in Rhyme.” Noiz just looked back at him.</p><p>“I don’t care abou- Ahhh You’re bleeding. S-Sorry let me-”</p><p>“Hn, it’s fine.” He stood and walked past him, going into one of the other spare rooms and shutting the door.</p><p>“What’s his deal?” Ren started up, “Ren are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes, he came back with some tools, told me he saw a worm while checking my status earlier and was going to remove it before it got worse.” Aoba really felt guilty now, not only did he jump to conclusions but he also caused him to get hurt. He buried his face in his fur, as he walked to the kitchen.</p><p>“Maybe I can try to cook something to make it up to him.” He grabbed out a couple things and began to attempt at making breakfast. Ren lowered his ears, already predicting how this will go. He hoped there was some fire suppressing system in the house.</p><p>Noiz woke to the smell of something burning, going to the kitchen and finding Aoba dejected at the blacked food. He stayed quiet for a bit, calling out when he looked to be going to try again. “Oi, just get dressed and meet me outside.”</p><p>“Hehh? Uhh okay?” He left, Aoba wasn’t sure what was going on but he slipped his coat on and put Ren in his bag before meeting him outside. “Noiz-Uwa!” His wrist was grabbed and he was dragged along until they made their way to a city littered with green lights. “Oh wow, this is very different from Flame Willow- Oh hey!”</p><p>Noiz was gone from his side, walking up to food stalls and getting a pile of food, once Aoba got close he set half of it in his arms. He tried asking what he was doing but all he got was “I’m getting food.” Before he was ignored until his arms was piled with take-out boxes. He finally seemed happy with the haul and began walking back to Glitter munching on a some of the food.</p><p>Aoba tried to ask again but was cut off by his question. “What’s this called?”</p><p>“Ehh? You bought it without knowing what it’s called?” He didn’t respond waiting for his answer. “It’s.. A Crepe. A thin pancake filled with cream and fruit.”</p><p>“Crepe..” He pointed to another thing.</p><p>“Fried Doughnuts, you ate some of granny’s before.” He watched as he repeated the words before motioning to what Aoba had started eating. “Takoyaki, it- Ah" He did expect him to lean down and steal the one he had pierced on the skewer.</p><p>“Salty..” Aoba could not wrap his head around this kid, these types of food is very common especially in the residential district.</p><p>“Noiz, what did you eat normally?” He shrugged.</p><p>“Pizza and pasta.” He blinked, the kid wasn’t bothered at his confession. “Just so long as I had something to eat was all that mattered, don’t care what it is.” Aoba couldn’t help but laugh, green eyes looking to see why.</p><p>“Haha sorry, I just remember thinking the same back then.” Ren looking up at him. “I don’t have all my memories of playing Rhyme but I know I would live by that mindset, so long as I got just enough sleep to not hinder me, I didn’t care where it was.” The other man didn’t respond, finishing off his crepe just as they arrived back.</p><p>They set the food on the table, Aoba grabbing a couple things he knew Koujaku liked and brought it to him. He shook him gently until he woke up with a groan. “Hey, sorry but you really need to eat and drink something.” With some effort they got up sat up and leaning against the bed rest and wall. They ate while Aoba caught him up to speed.</p><p>“That brat? He really helped?” Aoba made a face.</p><p>“I had to make a deal but yeah he’s helping, he’s the one who got all this food. I.. Tried to cook.” Koujaku laughed, making a comment about waking up to the smell of something burning. “If you weren’t injured, I would hit you right now.” He grumbled as he took another bite, Koujaku laughing hard enough tears formed.</p><p>An idea coming into his head as he saw a bit of cream on the others cheek, reaching over he wiped it off with his thumb and licked it off, the laughing stopping as he swallowed. Blushing and coughing, Aoba feeling pride build up as he let it show on his face. He tried to reach out to touch him but ended up gripping his side as pain set in, the pride quickly turning to worry.</p><p>“I’m alright, think I need some more rest though. Thanks for checking up on me, I’ll be troubling you until this passes.” Aoba shook his head, helping him lay back down on the bed.</p><p>“No trouble, my turn to take care of you for once.” He cleaned up the plates, refilling his water before leaving. Noiz was gone but a portion of the food was missing and he could hear him lightly snoring in the room across from Koujaku’s. Once getting the leftovers put away he cleaned up the dishes before moving to the couch, Ren taking a spot in his lap while Aoba turned on the television to see if he can find anything useful.</p><p>“Waaa, there is almost three times the number of channels!” He found an interview with Toue playing, listening to it only made him hate the man more. “He puts up such a front of being a good guy that nobody notices what he is really doing.” Once music started playing he turned it off, a slight pain making him wince. “Dammit..” Picking up Ren he carried him up to his room, popping a couple pills before laying down, flinching while he waited for the pain to leave.</p><p>“Aoba, maybe some music will help you sleep?” Nodding he grabbed his headphones, settling them over his ears and turning them on. It didn’t take long before he fell asleep.</p><p>~~~</p><p>He woke some hours later, removing the headphones as he sat up to stretch. Ren starting up and moving to his side, “What do you plan to do today?”</p><p>“Hmmm I’m going to check on Koujaku, me and Noiz should go out and see what we gather about Oval Tower.” Standing up he walked over to the mirror on the wall, peeling the bandage off and replacing it with a fresh one when he saw it didn’t open while he slept. He still felt some soreness in his body but it was much less than yesterday, taking a breath he made his way downstairs, Ren following behind him.</p><p>He warmed up some food, taking some and setting it by Koujaku with a note telling him to eat and to call him if he needed him. He bit his lower lip, resisting the urge to lean down and sneak a kiss he left while his heart pounded in his chest. Ren making a comment about his emotional state making him blush, he sighed before noticing Noiz’s door was open and he was gone. He didn’t find him in the bathroom or anywhere else.</p><p>“Did he already leave? Ren, we’re going to go see if we can find him.” Grabbing his coat and boots he dressed before leaving, running around trying to find him when he realized he didn’t have any way to contact his coil since they never actually exchanged that information. Groaning at his own forgetfulness he resigned himself to hoping he’d find him.</p><p>He must have ran around for an hour before he heard fighting in one of the alleys, peeking down he saw Noiz’s hat laying on the ground. He ran down just as several men was laid out flat at his feet, in the middle stood Noiz poised to continue fighting when his wrist was grabbed, he rounded to punch them but stopped when he saw blue hair and gold eyes.</p><p>“Noiz! C’mon let’s get out of here!” He didn’t protest, letting him pull him along when a group of more began to chase after them. Bringing up a map he told Aoba when to turn until they finally lost them, both panting to catch their breaths after running so much. “What were you doing?!”</p><p>“Tch, nothing to do with you.”</p><p>“It does!” He looked up to scold him when he noticed blood dripping down his leg. “Oh that looks really painful, come on we’re not far from Glitter.” He tried to grab his hand when he jerked it back. “What’s is the issue with you?! You’re bleeding! We need to get that wrapped before it gets infected!”</p><p>“It doesn’t concern you; I’m fine just leave it.” The front of his shirt was grabbed, Aoba’s patience finally snapping.</p><p>“It’s not fine at all! Stop acting like such a stuck-up brat and <em>let me help you!</em>” Noiz stopped fighting, clicking his tongue before pushing him away and walking towards the guest house, Aoba following behind him. Not noticing he had even used scrap in his anger.</p><p>The teen sat on the couch, propping his leg up, not once taking his eyes off the older man. Grabbing the first aid kit he pushed his pant leg up, cleaning the wound before taking the disinfectant and warning him. “This will sting.” He didn’t comment. He tried to be careful knowing it would hurt, but when he didn’t even get a twitch out of him a small worry began to build. He finished wrapping a bandage around it. “There, can you sew? If not I can-”</p><p>“Why are you doing this, what do you hope to gain by doing this.” Golden eyes met green in confusion. “You keep trying to patch me up and help me, what are you hoping to gain from doing something useless?”</p><p>“Use- Noiz! I’m helping you because it’s what you do to someone hurt or needing it! I don’t need anything in return.” Huffing through his nose, Noiz got up and started to leave, stopping when an idea popped in his head.</p><p>“Ahh... Is that what it is.” Turning on his heel he returned to the Bluette, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him up into a kiss. “It’s my body you want.” It took a full second before his brain caught up with him, face flushing red as he pushed his hand away.</p><p>“Haaaaahhh?! What-How did you come to that conclusion?!” Noiz wasn’t backing down; he kept crowding him until his legs hit the couch falling back on it only to have the younger male plant a knee between his legs while one hand gripped the back of the couch. His other gripping his shirt again and leaning in for another kiss, he tried fighting back but Noiz was an aggravatingly good kisser, quickly his mind turned to mush and his arms lost the strength to fight him. When he finally pulled back, Aoba’s face was red all the way to his ears, panting as he looked away.</p><p>“Oh? So I was right.” Angry eyes met his, hands pushing against his shoulders.</p><p>“That’s not it at all! Stupid brat why do you keep just pushing your own ideals onto others!” His expression remained unchanged, shifting his knee and pressing against the prone mans’ growing erection, startling a whimper out of him.</p><p>“Then why are you hard?”</p><p>“I’m-” He huffed, gritting his teeth when he repeated that action. “A-anyone would get hard when-nnn you do that!” He couldn’t understand why his body was reacting like this, was it because he’s been so angry as of late? His anger flared more at the cheeky smirk the brat beamed down at him.</p><p>“If that’s the case.” He moved from over top him, grabbing his wrist and dragging him into his room, Aoba only had time to notice the dirty take out containers on the desk before being shoved onto the bed, he backed up until his back hit the wall. Jumping when Noiz pressed his hands on either side of him, “Why are you fighting it? It’s just a physiological reaction due to stimulation after all, or could it be you’re a virgin?”</p><p>“No that’s not it!” His pride getting the better of him.</p><p>“Then stop fighting, it’s just two guys helping each other out.” Aoba hated that he couldn’t think of a way to refute his words, his next words snapping his final bit of restraint. “Are you too scared to touch another mans junk?”</p><p>“I am not scared! Fine if you’re going to act like that!” Gripping the front of his shirt he pulled him into a kiss, forcing his tongue into the younger males mouth, pulling back when he felt something strange on his tongue. “You.. Is your tongue pierced?” To answer he stuck the appendage in question out, Aoba’s eyes going wide as he looked at the metal ball.</p><p>He leaned right back in, forcing his tongue with the piercing past his lips, running it up along his palette enjoying the stuttering breath and shiver as he does. His hand moving from the wall to unbuckle his belt, swatting the hand away that tried to weakly stop him, shoving his tongue in deeper. It didn’t take him long to pull him free, giving a few curious strokes and swallowing his moans.</p><p>“Haaah N-Noiz nnn!” Aoba’s head was like static, his hips slowly spreading a numbness as his bandaged hand stroked up his length. Somehow managing to move his hands to undo his pants, Noiz shifting so Aoba’s legs are bent on either side of him. With the new angle Aoba was able to pull him free, momentarily surprised to feel he was barely half hard, and the piercings lining up his shaft to a ring on the tip, while another ring jutting out just above his balls. “Haa-ahhh T-There... T-too?”</p><p>The hand on him tightened his grip, pumping him faster, tossing his head to the side letting out a gasp as he was steadily reaching closer to his climax. He swallowed, taking him in hand and trying to mimic the movements being done to him, but scared about applying pressure to the metal balls. He finally looked up to his face, it still held his mostly indifferent look before leaning in to whisper into his right ear. “Harder, tighten your grip.” His hand never letting up, Aoba tried to obey, but when Noiz moved his other hand up his shirt to pinch and pull at his nipple he arched his back giving a silent cry as he came way too fast.</p><p>Noiz’s hand milked him through it, letting him come down before removing his hand, bringing it to his mouth and giving a curious lick. Aoba watched in horror as he did. “..Salty.”</p><p>“I-Idiot! Don’t lick it! Ahh Tissue-Tissue!” He managed to grab a couple from the box and wipe his hand clean. “Sorry, let me..” He put his hand back around his shaft, trying a few harder strokes but he really didn’t seem to be getting any harder. He watched his face but it didn’t seem to change, biting his lip he pushed him back until he was on his back, leaning up on his arm while Aoba moved between his legs.</p><p>“Heh, are you going to service me?” He shot him a glare, gripping the base before opening his mouth, licking up between the metal balls and to the tip, mouthing at the ring there and giving an experimental pull with his lips. He saw a flinch on the corner of green eyes, his breathing getting a bit quicker.</p><p>Aoba wondered if he liked pain, relaxing his jaw he slowly took him in, hallowing his cheeks as he pulled back up and off with a pop. He was steadily getting harder, so he must be doing something right, his memories were fuzzy but he remembered giving head to a few Rhymers back when he played. He tried applying what he had to Noiz. On one upward bob his teeth caught one of the metal balls, he jerked off about to apologize when he saw his face scrunched in pleasure. Swallowing his own fear down he took him back in his mouth, applying pressure with his teeth and dragging them up, pulling at the piercings as he did.</p><p>“Haahh.. Fuck..” He repeated this action a couple times before pulling off, gripping him hard enough he thought would hurt and grabbing the ring at the tip and pulling. “Shit-!” He tossed his head back, breathing harder as more and more pre-come dribbled out the top, helping make his hand slide along easier.</p><p>He licked and sucked at the tip, he looked to be getting close. Taking the head into his mouth he bit, his hips jerked as he came and filled his mouth, swallowing it down without much thought. Pulling off when he seemed to finish, a line of spit and come connecting his lips to the wet dick. Licking his lips he broke it and sat up, Noiz was laying back on his pillow panting hard.</p><p>It all suddenly hit Aoba at once what had happened, he fixed himself and excused himself. Noiz paying it no mind as he rolled to his side and fell asleep. Aoba running into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth clean as guilt and pain squeezed at his heart. Throwing his soiled shirt into the wash while he curled up next to it, crying as he struggled with everything.</p><p>He knew he loved Koujaku, then why did he... He choked out a sob as he felt more hatred for himself. No he and his childhood friend didn’t openly express their feelings, but he already felt like he betrayed him. Why didn’t he fight him more? Why didn’t he just push him away and yell at him to get him to change his mind? Didn’t he just prove what Noiz claimed was really the reason Aoba helped him so many times?</p><p>He thought he was going to be sick, why was he feeling something stirring in his heart when he thought of the younger male. He barely noticed the machine beep to signal it finished, shoving it into the dryer. Once it finished; he checked in on Koujaku, seeing he had ate the food left and was still sleeping. He refreshed his water and taking the trash. He hurt more seeing him sleep peacefully while he. Shaking his head, he dumped the trash into the bin and ran to his room. Picking up Ren and hugging him close to his body. He didn’t try to activate him, he didn’t think he could face him like this.</p><p>Ren pretended to be in sleep mode, he listened to his sobs and mumbling questions before finally falling to sleep. Wishing he could do more to help Aoba before going into sleep mode for real.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Aoba and Noiz were walking around the perimeter of Oval Tower while Noiz looked through various screens, checking to see if there was any security leak or loopholes he could easily exploit to get them inside. Aoba stayed mostly quiet, his guilt still weighing heavily on him. He didn’t know how he managed to fake a smile when he brought food to Koujaku and he was sitting up awake, all smiles and laughs. He talked and joked with him while he ate, helped him to the bathroom and back before Noiz called for him to join him outside. Here they were, he still didn’t know how he should act around him.</p><p>“Hey! It’s that brat in green!” Their attention forced away, Noiz only giving an annoyed ‘che’ before they ran. The last thing they needed was for police to grab them, quickly ducking behind one of the many shrubbery decorating the outside of the tower they managed to lose them. He set back to his screens, seeming happy to hide here while he does this.</p><p>It must have been five minutes before Aoba noticed the dog staring down at them from a distance away. “Uhh Noiz?” He made a sound in response. “There’s some sort of..dog? It’s just-” As it face split open and began to charge it laser, Aoba pushing Noiz out of the way as it shot, grazing his side making him cry out in pain. Grabbing one of his many cubes he ran up, shoving it in the barrel before running back, picking him up and helping him run to some dark space hidden away. Setting the man down against the wall while he held his side, kneeling down he checked the area, it wasn’t bleeding, the heat must have instantly cauterized the wound but he was missing a small chunk.</p><p>“Why would you risk your life doing something so idiotic.” His eyes bore into gold, anger and frustration evident in his face.</p><p>“Haah? Why are you on this again?! You would’ve died if I didn’t push you out of the way!” He really couldn’t understand how his mind worked, wasn’t it obvious he didn’t want to see the younger man die or get hurt?</p><p>“That doesn’t matter, I don’t understand why you keep doing this!” His hand balling his shirt in his fist.</p><p>“Doesn’t-” His switch flipped, reaching back and punching him, the pain forgotten as they traded blows, a punch here, and knee to his injured side sending his legs to buckle, when he tried to pin him down he kicked him off, putting as much strength he could and kicking his jaw.</p><p>There was a pause as it sank in what he had done, looking up to say sorry when he saw the same indifferent look. “Noiz.. Can you not feel pain?” He spit some blood that collected in his mouth, wiping at a split lip.</p><p>“No, I’ve never been able to feel pain.” Aoba watched as he sat down, leaning against the wall, checking to make sure his jaw was still in place.</p><p>“That... Is that why..?” He watched him, pity taking place of the guilt.</p><p>“Why what? Why I act like I do? I don’t have any illusions when it comes to give and take, nobody gives shit for free. They always want something from me in return, money, information, or sex. Why should I bother trusting people when they have their own agenda behind their fake smiles.” Aoba still didn’t fully understand, but at least that explains quite a few things.</p><p>With a bit of a struggle he moved over, pulling him to his chest and petting his hair. “You want to know why people just do things? At least for me it’s because I want too. I don’t want to see you bleed or hurt, even if you can’t feel it the damage is still there and it can still affect you. Heh, you probably don’t believe me, but I don’t want anything. Knowing you are safe and unhurt is plenty enough.”</p><p>A silence hung for a while before he felt hand wrap around him and grip into his shirt, shoulders bouncing as he laugh low. “I really don’t get you.”</p><p>“Same here, brat.” He began to pull away, to look him in the eyes when they slumped together, their vision burning bright as they were pulled into Rhyme.</p><p>Gasping as he stood, Noiz standing a short distance in front of him. He called for him, but ending up blocking as he unleashed blow after blow into him, kicking him in the chest as he stumbled back from the force, he didn’t take long to recover before he was back to attacking.</p><p>“Noiz! Stop! What are you doing!” He gasped when he finally saw his eyes, glowing green and blank. He missed a blow aimed to his head, making him fall to the digital floor. Noiz rounding to continue when he found himself unable to move</p><p>“<em><strong>Stop</strong></em>.” A loud and crazed laughter leaving his lips as Sly rolled to his side, glowing gold eyes meeting green. “<strong>It’s them hmm? They do love their sick games after all, you are lucky kid. If I didn’t hate them so much I’d mess you up for doing this to us</strong>.” Sitting up he popped his shoulders, pulling him down and grasping both sides of his face.</p><p>“<strong>You can thank me later. <em>I’m going inside you.</em></strong>”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Aoba opened his eyes, the sounds of chains and giggling jerking him to his feet. “Noiz? Noiz?!” He ran towards the sounds, a mass of hands and black silhouettes crowding around the form of the Rhymer, curled up in a fetal position with chains wrapped around his limbs to keep him in place. It didn’t take him long to see he was inside Noiz’s mind, he wasn’t sure how he got there but he was going to save him.</p><p>“<em>Move</em>.” He rushed to his side, reaching for one of the buckles around his wrists but stopping when he saw those green eyes looking at him. “Noiz, it’s okay. I’m going to get you out of here.” He reached for the clasp but several hands grabbed his arms, holding him back, he tried to struggle free.</p><p>“Just leave.” Their eyes met, Noiz speaking of how his life was fine until it was discovered of his conditions, of being locked away in his room and forced to stay away from his little brother. How he snuck out, running away and hiding on a plane, he lived on the streets, stealing and doing anything to survive. How in Rhyme he could finally feel something, all the damage was in his head after all. His distrust after being betrayed by his family and shunned away.</p><p>“Noiz, it’s okay. You don’t need to keep pretending anymore. You still want that rematch with me right? We can’t do that if you’re stuck here like this.” The hands’ grips fell, he crawled over and helped him sit up. “You say you don’t want to get close to people, but isn’t that not true?” He furrowed his brows. “You connect with people through Rhyme, it’s not just about ‘feeling pain’. It’s a way for you to share an experience with others, that’s why you want a rematch with me so badly right?”</p><p>“It’s not that you lost, it’s because you want to feel that connection to me again. You’re not alone anymore,” He placed his hands over his, the chains and cuffs evaporating as he spoke. “I’m here, if something happens to you I’ll worry, and I’ll be sad if you died.” He cupped his cheeks. “If you want to know what pain feels like, I’ll show you.”</p><p>“I’m going to destroy you, destroy the world that is holding you inside this dark box, <em>because you deserve to feel.</em>” The walls fell away, the bright light enveloping them.</p><p>~~~</p><p>When he woke up Noiz was leaning over him, he smiled and reached up touching his cheek. Eyes going wide as he flinched away from the touch on his swelling cheek, sitting back as he felt his body ache and throb. “Noiz?! Noiz did you-?” He glared at him.</p><p>“Yes, shit this hurts...” He trembled; this was a whole new experience for him and he was feeling it more than he should. Aoba felt tears gathering, he laughed and hugged him.</p><p>“Let’s get back, I think we should find you something for pain and some ice for that cheek.” He didn’t protest, accepting his shoulder to lean on as they limped back to Glitter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mink's route</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aoba hides his pain, opting instead to tend to Noiz and Koujaku, but he is found by Mink.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll put this so people don't get scared, Mink does not Rape Aoba! So feel free and safe to read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here we go.” Aoba helped him onto the bed, he was bandaged and holding the ice pack to his cheek. “Hold still, I’m going to get your clothes off so I can clean them, what’s with that look?” Noiz couldn’t stop himself from smirking wider. </p><p>“If you wanted to suck me off again you could just ask.” Aoba flicked his forehead, he wanted to smother him with his pillow. </p><p>“No, you are covered in dirt and not to mention you have cuts and tears I’m going to sew. Now stop being a horny brat and cooperate with me.” He unclipped and pulled off the various accessories before piling his clothes next to him, he hesitated with his underwear but another taunt only making him more annoyed before pulling them off too, taking the blanket and covering him. “You keep acting like this and I won’t help you take a bath.” </p><p>Noiz couldn’t help but laugh, the older male leaving with his clothes in hand. As soon as he made it to the bathroom and shut the door he slid to the floor, panting and gasping as he held his side. Up until now he had been running on adrenaline, now that he was alone, he could really feel the burning pain. He struggled to get his shirt over his head, throwing it alongside Noiz’s pile of clothes in the machine, his pants and boxers following while he crawled to the stool. He finally looked down, hissing as he saw the blackened skin around the area. </p><p>“Shit... Fuck..” He grabbed the showerhead and a rag; it took him half an hour to clean the area and his chest. Having to stop many times to regain his strength. Aoba barely managed to redress once he finished wiping himself down, balling up some gauze and taping it over the missing area at his side. Limping out of the bath with just his jeans on he thanked his luck to hear Koujaku snores. He knew Noiz wasn’t going to be moving by himself for some time.  </p><p>“Ren?” He looked around, hearing the pads of his paws coming from around the couch. “There you are, can you grab the sewing kit from the bag? I don’t trust myself to carry it as I’m going up the steps.” </p><p>“Aoba, maybe you should ask Koujaku for help. You shouldn’t be dealing with this alone.” Ren lowered his ears when he shook his head. </p><p>“I’ll be fine, it’s not bleeding and Koujaku needs to rest. If he feels better tomorrow I’ll ask but not now.” He watched as he made his way up the steps, the pain making his face paler with each step. The allmate grabbed the small sewing kit, holding it in his mouth as he followed him into his room, expecting him to at least lay in bed for a while but instead sitting at the small desk and turning on the lamp. </p><p>He curled up by his feet, searching on anything he could find to help ease his masters’ pain.  </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Noiz was sleeping, curled up under his blankets when Aoba brought him his clean and fixed clothes, setting them on the end-table before leaving. Koujaku was up, trying to walk on unsteady legs but accepting Aoba’s shoulder when offered. Despite his own pain growing supporting the man's weight, he brushed off his concern saying he got a bit beat up while he and Noiz was out yesterday.  </p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright? If you need help don’t push yourself to help me.” Concern and worry was heavy in his voice. </p><p>“I’m fine Hippo, just bruised a bit-Ahhh nnngh.” He couldn’t stop the shiver, red eyes going wide. “Sorry, headache again.” He got him to the couch, holding his head and digging in his coat for the pills. Pretending to take a couple in hopes he’d believe the lie, gulping down a glass of water.  </p><p>“Aoba, just go get some more rest, I’ll be fine.” Aoba waved it off, checking the fridge and making a face.  </p><p>“I’m going to go get some premade food, don’t want you making fun of any more failed attempts at cooking.” He pulled on his coat, Koujaku promising to not kill Noiz while he was gone.  </p><p>“P! Aoba take me with you!” He looked down to see the green cube bouncing to be picked up. Leaning down with his hand open they jumped into his palm. “P! Noiz said you can use me to find your way around! And he’ll pay for whatever you need since you helped him!” </p><p>“Ahhh He doesn’t need to go that far.” He rubbed his eyes. “I guess it’s going to take a long time before he finally understands he doesn’t need to do these things.” He slipped UsagiModoki into his pocket as he left, Koujaku calling after him to be careful. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>The map was very helpful, he found the stores he wanted quickly and set up to have the stuff delivered so he didn’t have to carry more than necessary. Checking the time he reached for the cube again, planning to see if there was a doctor to be trusted he could have check his side. His wrist was grabbed and pulled down a dark passage, trying to pull his hand free until he was slammed against the wall. Looking up and into the eyes of the taller man. </p><p>“M-Mink?!” Coughing and hissing as more pain shot through his body.  </p><p>“You’re coming with me.” Without much choice he was pulled along until he was met with the members of Scratch again, squatting in some forgotten building and checking their weapons.  </p><p>“Hey Boss! You found him huh? This mean we can finally get going?” He didn’t answer, grabbing his assault rifle from where it sat. They cheered before standing up, Mink grabbing a handgun and forcing it into his hands. </p><p>“Wha-What do you expect me to d-” He cried out when his hair was gripped and pulled. </p><p>“To not ask stupid questions and follow my orders, if you become a hindrance, I won’t hesitate to use it on you.” He released his grip, Aoba falling to his knees as tears gathered in his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he felt pain or fear more at this point. Standing on shaky feet he followed along behind him, keeping his grip on the gun, too afraid to just leave it. </p><p>He wasn’t sure how long he was pulled along, but he was panting and white from the pain. There we piling into a port warehouse, he slumped to his knees while the other man made sure his men knew what to do. His hand holding his side, wondering if he’d pass out before anything even started.  </p><p>From what he could gather they planned to send a group off to distract some of the security, while another picked them off and grabbed whatever security clearance they could off them. Aoba was going to stay next to Mink, if things began going south Mink would make him use Scrap to ‘coerce’ them into following his command. </p><p>“I’m.. Haa Not going to... Use Scrap... on innocent people!” He began to regret voicing that out, Tori flew off from his spot on the mans shoulder as he rounded on him, grabbing his throat and shoving him against a container. </p><p>“You will do what I say.” Aoba gasped for air, grabbing at the hand trying to lessen his grip. “I have no use for a tool that will not cooperate.” </p><p>“I.. Not... Your.. Tool!” He managed to kick at his side, glaring into his eyes as he started passing out from lack of air. When he was released, he fells to his knees coughing and gasping to fill his lungs. A kick to his side making him choke on his breath, a punch splitting his lip and momentarily making him black out. The grip returned to his hair, the pain forcing him to focus on staying conscious.  </p><p>“Boss! They found us!” He lowered his gaze, releasing the blue strands. </p><p>“You either defend yourself or go on and die.” He moved away, gunshots ringing through the space as Aoba huddled in a corner. He felt something shift in his pocket, bringing the cube out he got an idea. </p><p>“Can you do anything to grab their attention?” It gave a happy ‘P!’ before bringing up a screen, security footage showing up and he saw a little mic button. He ignored it, looking through the screens hoping to find anything, just before he could ask if they could control a crane to drop it’s containers between them he felt a hard metal barrel press to his temple. He hadn’t noticed when the bulky man got so close. </p><p>“Either you use your power or you die here.” Reaching down he tapped the microphone button on the screen, it began connecting. “Now.” </p><p>In his mind he knew he didn’t have any other option now, swallowing past a lump he screamed once the heard the speakers fizzle. “<em>Stop! Drop your weapons! </em>” The firefight stopped, everyone except him and Mink left unfazed. He stood trying to undo what he had done to Mink’s members when he was grabbed and dragged away yet again.  </p><p>He didn’t notice where they were going until they stopped just outside the bar. Eyes going wide and he struggled to rip his arm free him his grip, why did he bring him here? </p><p>He flashed some sort of card at the bouncers, going in and dragging him to a private room overlooking the dance floor, he kept his eyes closed and tried to drown out the music, it wasn’t as loud in that room but it was enough to make him begin to feel dizzy. “Why the hell did you bring me here?!” He peeked his eyes open, the flashing lights began to make him feel weak. </p><p>“Open your eyes.” The back of his neck was grabbed, his hair making his eyes shoot open, the lights leaking in through the glass and drumming bass music making his head feel fuzzy. Soon he felt himself falling into darkness, Mink taking notice and moving his grip to wrap around his throat, just before he could choke him back awake glowing golden eyes met his, a sick smile on his lips. </p><p>“<strong>Well, you wanted me, are you just going to keeping trying to choke us? You’ve been nothing but unpleasant since we first met.</strong>” He brought his hands up to the wrists at his neck, digging his nails in hard. “<strong>I don’t believe he’d be too upset if I had my own fun with you!</strong>” He began to laugh, choking when he is pressed against the wall, one hand moving from his throat down his body as he pressed in close. </p><p>“Let. Go. Of. My. Master.” White gloved hand gripping the shackle of the wrist, bending the metal and throwing him back against the reinforced window overlooking the dance floor. “If you hurt Master again, I won’t go easy again.” Sly felt his legs giving out, falling away to darkness when he was picked up and pressed against Clear’s chest, a soft song overtaking the one assaulting his ears and lulling him to sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I mean he doesn't get the chance with Clear around after all &gt;D<br/>Also this was a struggle to write, I don't like writing Aoba getting hurt by someone who later he will get with. My poor heart, alll these next chapters will really kill me though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Clear Route pt1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aoba learns Clear might be a bit of a handful to deal with, but he also learns just how sweet he is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Splitting this into two parts, I planned to shorten these but having to add extra scenes and interactions takes up space &gt;A&lt;<br/>Since this was getting to almost 5k words I decided to split it into 2 parts.<br/>Next Chapter is going to ruin me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was warm, and laying in a soft bed when he opened his eyes again, his throat hurt and his body drummed in pain. Sitting up with some difficulty he found Ren curled in his spot next to his head. Tapping his head he woke up. </p><p>“Aoba, how do you feel?”  </p><p>“My whole body feels like I went through hell, what happened? How did I get here?” Ren licked his hand, Aoba petting him. </p><p>“Clear brought you, Koujaku and Noiz were fighting when you didn’t return but it stopped when Clear came with you in his arms. He cleaned you and fixed your clothes before laying you in the bed.” His face turning beet red. “He was the only one able to with Koujaku unsteady on his feet and Noiz in the same boat. He also tended to your injuries.” </p><p>He sighed, moving to the mirror he saw his neck and side were both tended and bandaged rather well. Despite the bruises they were not that swollen and his split lip was also cared for. “Clear.. Did all this?” Ren shook his head. </p><p>“Not alone, he seemed to struggle unsure of himself but Koujaku walked him through it. Noiz held ice on your cheek while they put something for burns on your side.” Aoba was more shocked he hadn’t woken up, but he had to admit he was touched they worked together to care for him. It was only now he noticed his shirt was gone. </p><p>“Ren... where is my shirt?”  </p><p>“Koujaku was re-stitching the hole, it ripped open after what happened to you.” He sighed, he really didn’t want to face them like this, but he could smell food and he was really hungry.  </p><p>“Let’s go, something smells really good.” Ren followed behind him, looking over the railing he saw Koujaku and Noiz sitting at the table eating, his shirt hanging over what he guessed was his chair. “Uhh hey you guys?”  </p><p>“Master! Wait a moment and I’ll carry you down! You mustn't-” He saw the other two men spit out their drink and cough, he quickly learned why. “-risk opening your side again!” Aoba was red down to his neck when Clear came into view, skipping up the steps in only a white apron, his mask and gloves. </p><p>He was too shocked to fight being lifted bridal style and carried down, Koujaku still coughing while Noiz was crying from laughter. Ren stood at the top of the steps in his own shock. Aoba smacked Clear on the head once he was set back on his feet. </p><p>“Why are you naked Clear?! Put your clothes on!” He rubbed at the spot, crying under the mask. </p><p>“But I thought this would make Master happy, it’s the man’s fantasy to be served food in a ‘Naked Apron’ after all!” The oldest of them joining the younger in laughter, Aoba didn’t think he could blush more than he already was.  </p><p>“Clear, go put your clothes on. NOW. Who would be happy seeing someone's naked ass first thing in the morning?!” He whined but obeyed, mumbling ‘I’d like to see Master’s..’ as he left. Aoba wished he could fall through the floor and die from how embarrassed he was. Turning back to the table he saw green and red eyes refusing to meet his gaze. Too hungry to even try to understand he grabbed the shirt and slipped it on with some difficulty. Sitting in the chair and burying his face in his hands. </p><p>Huffing out a breath he thanked for the food before digging in, unable to stop the flinch as he moved. Three sets of eyes watching him with worry, Koujaku was the one to ask. </p><p>“Aoba, what happened? Why are you covered in so many bruises?” He looked at his red eyes, he honestly couldn’t remember much of yesterday; he knew he was dragged around by Mink and getting hit quite a bit. </p><p>“I.. I think it was those punks Noiz pissed off, I remember being grabbed while I was out and-” </p><p>“Ehh? Master that’s not what happened.” All eyes turned to Clear. “Master, do you not remember? The big man, Mink, was choking you in that club, I saw him hit and beat you before I could get to you and stop him.” Aoba felt his blood rush from his head, he really didn’t remember that at all. Koujaku and Noiz voicing their anger at this information. </p><p>“Aoba! Why didn’t you call us if he was doing that?!” Aoba was starting to panic, why couldn’t he remember? Ren ran up and jumped into his lap, leaning up and licking his cheek, bringing him down. </p><p>“Aoba, it’s alright. You must have blacked out from lacking oxygen, that would also explain why your memories are all over the place.” Nodding he finally took a breath, looked up he felt guilty at the looks he was given.  </p><p>“I’m alright, I just get scared if I lose time.” Clear tilt his head. </p><p>“Master? How do you lose time? Do you have a way to keep time from being lost?” Aoba had to take a moment before he started to laugh, the albino’s confusion only growing more. “Massterrr I don’t understand!” He whined. </p><p>“Sorry Clear, hahaha. You caught me off-guard, losing time is when you do something but wake up much later with no memory of even doing it.” He didn’t seem to fully understand but was satisfied all the same. Koujaku could tell he was leaving out something, he didn’t press it. </p><p>“I see, thank you Master! Ahh! I hope you enjoy the food!” Aoba gave him a smile, taking a bite and thanking him. “Oh Master I have a question.” He swallowed his food looking at him. “Where did you get that bite on your neck? Did you fight off a wild beast?!” </p><p>Both Koujaku and Aoba nearly spat their drinks, faces a matching red. “C-Clear, don’t.. Don't ask about that..”  </p><p>“Oh? So you like being bitten too Aoba?” Koujaku buried his face in his hands, Aoba embedding his chopstick in the wall throwing it at Noiz who dodged it. He returned to laughing, the bluette wondering if there was someplace he could crawl into a hole and never come out.  </p><p>Somehow managing to finish their breakfast Clear cleaned the table and put the leftovers away. Noiz returned to his room, planning to go out and grab more medical supplies and spare clothes, Aoba making Clear go with him in case those punks did try anything again. He and the hairdresser sat on the couch flipping through channels looking for anything that might give them some information.  </p><p>“Aoba?” He looking up from his coil to him. “I’m uhh.. I’m sorry for.. Biting you..” He was looking away but he could see his ear turning red. </p><p>“It’s alright, you weren’t exactly yourself. Besides I punched you, I’d say we’re even.” He finally turned and looked at him, taking his hand in his own. </p><p>“That doesn’t excuse me trying to force myself on you as well, for not trusting you and properly explaining who Ryuuhou was and why you needed to stay away from him.” Aoba felt his heart swell, reaching up and cupping his right cheek, he flinched away but let him after a moment.  </p><p>“Idiot Hippo.” He smiled more when their eyes met. “I don’t hate you, you had your reasons, dumb ones, but reasons nonetheless.”  </p><p>“Aoba...” </p><p>“If you try to do that shit again, I will kick you in the dick with all my might.” He howled with laughter when the color drained from his face, holding his side as he cried from laughing. He didn’t see the loving gaze directed at him. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>“Master!!!!!” Clear called to him as they returned, arms full of bags and Noiz looking as indifferent as ever. “We got new clothes and something to help you with pain!” </p><p>“Uhhh Well...” He really wasn’t sure how to explain his strange constitution when it came to medication.  </p><p>“Aoba isn’t able to handle strong pain killers, that’s why Tae-san made his headache pills for him.” Clear didn’t seem too phased, Noiz simply grabbed the bag and handed it to him. </p><p>“I got through the block on our coils and called her, she told me what to look for.” Aoba looked in the bag, it’s was mostly natural based pain relievers and some cream. He smiled to him, thanking him.  </p><p>“Is Granny alright?” He nodded, he sighed in relief before Clear helped explain what she had said to do with the medication. Soon enough he was feeling a lot better, he was up alone with Clear while the other two went to nap, despite how they acted they were both still feeling weak. </p><p>“Master? What are we looking for?” He set down a glass of juice for him before taking the spot next to him.  </p><p>“Anything really, whatever we can find that might help us get into that tower or a chance to catch him outside.” He stopped when some sort of advertisement was playing, detailing opening the gates and allowing those outside a chance to enjoy the ‘comforts’ normally only allowed to the select few of society. “That’s only a week away, dammit...” He stood, intending to go tell the others when the music began to play, he fell to his knees clutching his head as he felt like a knife was slicing through it. </p><p>“Master!” Clear stood, turning the TV off and moving to his side. “Master, that was Dye music. It’s music played to ‘dye’ a persons mind to implant a suggestion without their knowledge or consent.”  </p><p>“Dye... Music..? Augh..” He thought he would puke as the pain continued. </p><p>“Normally it goes unnoticed, but Master seems to be resistant to it.” He helped lay him on the couch. “Please relax Master, I’ll help calm you down.” Tilting his head back, he began to sing, it wasn’t long until the pain eased away and his body relaxed into the cushions. He waited until his song ended before speaking. </p><p>“Clear? That was really pretty.”  </p><p>He smiled behind the mask. “Yes, Thank you Master. Do you feel better?” </p><p>Nodding. ”A lot. But how did you know so much about that music?” </p><p>“I... I don’t know... I think my Grandpa must have told me?” He didn’t seem to be lying, but he also seemed to just be just as upset for not being sure. Reaching out he pet his hair. </p><p>“Well, thanks Clear, you really saved me, again.” He snapped his head up, happy to be praised and pet. “I’m going to go leave a message to the others, warning them about that Dye Music. Then how about we go out and see if we can get anything from asking around?” He hopped to his feet, saluting before skipping his way to the entrance to wait. </p><p>He wrote a note for each of them, telling them if he wasn’t there to call his coil, leaving his contact info for Noiz this time, and the warning. Grabbing his bag with Ren poking his head out before meeting Clear by the door. Heading out together into the busy streets. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Aoba sighed, for the hundredth time it felt like, when he turned to ask Clear something and the boy was gone. The first time he had to stop him from simply asking some police. Then next it was a security guard to said Tower, he barely managed to drag him away from asking a group of the same punks that was hounding Noiz after he beat them.  </p><p>He was ready to go back at this point, unsure if he was doing this on purpose or if he genuinely did not know any better. He nearly jumped out of his skin he appeared behind him with a loud and cheerful, “Master!” </p><p>“Ack! C.L.E.A.R!” He turned around ready to give him another smack but stopped when he was handed some Taiyaki. He hadn’t noticed he must have worked up a bit of an appetite from running after the other so much. “Oh-uhh Thanks Clear.” He bit into it, moaning as he chewed.  </p><p>“Master, the lady behind the stall said Toue will be doing an announcement in a couple days' time. We might be able to strike when he does!” He pumped his fists in the air. </p><p>“Really?” This was the closest they could come to maybe exposing or taking him out. He needed to tell the others. “Good work Clear, did they say where he will be doing this?” </p><p>“Midnight Blue Coast? What does that mean Master?” He explained how Platinum Jail was split up into different sections, that must be one of the others. “Should we go find this place?” </p><p>“Ahhh I think we better just head back; my side is starting to hurt.” He had to step away when he leaned down to pick him up. “No-Nonono Clear I can walk fine! Ahhh let’s just get back.”  </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Before going into Glitter Clear took his hand in his. “Master, I promise I won’t leave your side.” He looked down from the top of the steps. “I won’t let anyone hurt my Master again.” Though he couldn’t see his face, he felt the emotions he portrayed in those words. </p><p>“Heh, I’m counting on you then.” He gripped his hand, leading him back into the house, not seeing the man looking across the street at their retreating backs. </p><p>“Oh that’s right Master!” He pointed outside to the sky. “It’s almost nighttime!” He opened his mouth to tell him about the time system. “I must head to sleep now! Good night Master!” He hopped up the stairs, going into his room. </p><p>“....” Aoba rubbed his temples, he really needed a drink. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Stretching out his arms when he made it up the steps after telling the others the new information he paused before going into his room. Looking at the room down from his, “Is.. Is he saying ‘Snore’?” </p><p>The closer he got the more his suspicions was confirmed, he opened the door to find Clear sleeping on his back, hands clasped together over his stomach, mask still on, and saying the word ‘Snore’ over and over. Aoba pursed his lips walking over and kneeling next to his form. “Oi, normally people don’t say ‘Snore’ while they sleep.” </p><p>“Snore..Snore...” He continued for a few more, before changing it. “1 Jellyfish... 2 Jellyfish... 3.14159-” </p><p>“Use normal Numbers!” He groaned, running a hand down his face. “Fine, if you really are asleep..” He reached for his mask, his wrist grabbed. “Ahhh I knew you were awake~” </p><p>“Not at all Master, I was sleeping very well!” He sat up, releasing his grip. “Master.. Do you really want to see what is under my mask?” </p><p>“Clear, if it makes you uncomfortable you don’t need too.” He shook his head, offering Aoba a spot to sit on his bed. </p><p>“If Master wants to see I do not mind showing him.” He turned around, reaching back and undoing the clasps holding it in place, he couldn’t stop the excitement bubbling in his chest. When he removed it he took a moment before turning around. “Ta-Daah!” </p><p>He had rosey and plump cheek, red glossy lips, he looked like a beautiful woman- except it was another mask. Aoba gripped his pillow and hit him right in the face with it. </p><p>“I should’ve known you wouldn’t be serious!” He stood and left the room, going into his own and laying in bed. Pulling Ren close and smelling his fur.  </p><p>“Aoba, are you alright? Your heart-rate seems to be higher than normal.” Tilting his head up he licked at his face. </p><p>“I’m okay Ren, though.... Haaa” Sighing he felt the pain returning to his chest, the albino was a good distraction up until now but the turmoil over his emotions was returning. “What do I do Ren, I.. I think I love both of them.. When Koujaku or Noiz smile and laugh it’s like my heart tells me to hug them.. Kiss them...” He tightened his grip. “It’s the same strong feeling for them both, when I was comforting Koujaku before I really wanted to kiss him, and... tell him I was in love with him.” </p><p>“When Clear and Noiz came back, and he said how he had called Granny to make sure he got the right things to help my pain so it wouldn’t hurt me. I wanted to hug him and kiss him then too.” He brought his knees up, Ren moving until their foreheads touched. “Uh-Ren?” </p><p>“Thanks as always.” Aoba could only blink, smiling and laughing, some of the pain ebbing away. </p><p>“The pleasure is mine.” Laughing more he pulled him back into his arms, having their roles reversed suddenly cheered him up. He kissed the top of his fuzzy head, falling into a restful sleep. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Noiz has a fever, the cut on his leg had gotten infected, he didn’t say anything since he thought that pain was nothing new. Clear and Aoba had gone out, getting some things for it while Koujaku kept watch over him, after dropping the stuff off they continued walking around the tower, looking to see where the announcement would be held and where they could possibly sneak into said tower while that went on. So far the plan was, Noiz would make a distraction while Koujaku, Clear, and Aoba made their way inside. Koujaku would deal with any stray guards while the other two made their way as deep as the could, dropping off the UsagiModoki’s so Noiz could use their signal to hack into their servers. </p><p>With less than a week this was their one shot, and now Noiz was sick. “Ahhhh What else can go wron-” </p><p>“Hey! It’s the guy who was with that green one!” He groaned at his own jinx, grabbing Clears wrist running away from them.  </p><p>“Master! I hear more guys ahead of us!” Aoba looked back; he couldn’t hear anything down the alley they took trying to escape. He ignored what he said, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could continue running anyway. “Master!” </p><p>When he rounded a corner sure enough there were several guys blocking the path, the ones chasing them coming from behind, grabbing Aoba and intending to hurt him, Clear’s punch easily taking three men out.  </p><p>“Oi! Oi!” They turned, seeing a man walk up from behind the men blocking their path. “Listen, we just want too... pay back for what his friend did to my men.” </p><p>“I will not allow anyone to hurt My Master.” </p><p>“Master? Well then, how about you take his place? We promise we won’t hurt him if you do.” Aoba tried to call him out on his lies, but Clear accepted. </p><p>“If it means you won’t hurt Master.” He shouted his name, the men grabbing his arms and holding him down. </p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s just so he doesn’t get in the middle.” Two guys quickly grabbed Clears’ arms, forcing him to his knees while their leader punched and kicked him. </p><p>“Stop! Stop Hurting him!” Aoba struggled as hard as he could. “He’s got nothing to do with this!” Hearing Clear’s pained sounds as he was beat hurt him to hear, tears falling as he continued to yell and class his name. </p><p>“Hah! Let’s see how you like this.” He grabbed a glass bottle from one of the men behind him. “This is sulfuric acid, let’s see how you enjoy this.” As he emptied the bottle over his head Aoba couldn’t take it anymore. </p><p>“<em>Clear! </em>”  </p><p>“Yes Master?” He looked up, Clear was standing, his clothes and the edge of his mask smoking but otherwise not flinching. The punks running away, calling him a monster. </p><p>“C-Clear?! Are you alright?!” He stood running to him. </p><p>“I am fine Master, I don’t feel any pain, please excuse me while I go wash this off.” Spinning on his heel he ran off, leaving the other to stand there in confusion. Finally coming to his senses he rushed after him, calling out as he followed the drips of the acid. He found him next to a deserted fountain, soaking wet and pulling his head from the water, rustling his hair before shaking the excess water off. He made his way over, sitting in front of him. </p><p>“Clear, are you really alright?” He nods, repeating that he wasn’t in pain. “What about.. Your face? The mask took the most of the damage, are you sure none got on your face?”  </p><p>“It’s okay Master, I’ll check it later when we are home.” He watched as Aoba’s face fell. </p><p>“Clear, why are you afraid to show me your face? I really don’t want you to get hurt because of me.” He looked down at his hands, running his thumb over the palm on his other hand. </p><p>“Grandfather told me I shouldn’t ever show my face to anybody, that I was different from everyone else. I don’t want Master to.. Hate me because of my face.” He looked up with his hand was taken by Aoba’s. </p><p>“I won’t hate you Clear, no matter what you look like.” He tried to interject. “You trust me right? What kind of ‘Master’ would I be if I hated you for something like that?” He watched him slowly swallow, taking a breath before nodding. </p><p>He reached back, releasing the clasps and lowering his head as he slipped it off. Slowly looking up, Aoba felt his heart skip a beat. He's.. Gorgeous didn’t do him any justice, his sakura pink eyes and the two beauty mark below the right side of his mouth only making him look more attractive. He thought his heart would beat out of his chest. </p><p>“Master?” His voice, no longer muffled by mask only made him more beautiful. “I knew it, I should-” </p><p>“Clear.” He cupped his cheek, easing him to meet his gaze. “Your face is fine, nothing is out of place or strange looking.” </p><p>“It.. It is? It’s not deformed or hideous?”  </p><p>“Mmm, It’s perfect Clear. Just like mine.” A gloved hand came up, mimicking Aoba’s on his cheek. </p><p>“Like Masters?” He brought his other hand up, cupping both Aoba’s cheeks, a smile slowly spreading. He could feel his heart responding more at his smile. </p><p>“Not that it’s the same, you have a mouth, nose, and two eyes like normal.” He leaned into his warm touch, allowing Clear to touch and feel as he pleased. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like this until he seemed happy. “Let’s get back, you need some new clothes until we can fix what burned away.” </p><p>“Yes, Master.” </p><p>~~~ </p><p>He had replaced the mask before they got inside, still too nervous to show the others. Koujaku was getting some more cold water when they came in, nearly dropping the bowl at the state Clear was in, they promised he was alright but asked for his help mending his clothes. He agreed, Aoba followed Clear into the bathroom. Making sure he wasn’t burned anywhere else before leaving him to bathe.  </p><p>He knocked on Noiz’s door before going in. “Hey, I can take over if you want to get some rest.” He took him up on the offer, Aoba taking his place in the chair, wiping Noiz’s sweat. “Heh, what did fevers feel like before?” </p><p>“I mostly just felt tired and sweaty, this heat and pain sucks.” He didn’t stop the laugh, tapping the cube next to his head and checking his temperature. “Not to mention when he was cleaning that cut it stung like fuck.” </p><p>“I did warn you before, even if you couldn’t feel it then. It always stings when it’s applied.” He smiled to see he was no longer in the danger zone. “You haven’t been fighting with Koujaku while we’ve been gone right?” </p><p>He rolled his eyes. “He’s annoying.”  </p><p>“He’s not that bad, your personalities are just clashing.” He re-wet the rag, when he looked back Green eyes met his, he couldn’t stop his heart from thumping. “Wh-what’s that look for?” </p><p>“..Nothing, it’s just nice.” He shifted onto his side, facing him. “Seeing you smile.” Aoba felt a lump stick in his throat, he wasn’t sure if he understood the meaning behind saying those words. He squeezed out excess water before placing it over his eyes. </p><p>“Brat, must be the fever talking~” He spoke in a teasing tone, his wrist grabbed before he could retract it, pulling it back to rest over the rag and his eyes. </p><p>“Then is it okay if I asked you to stay like this for a bit longer?” He smiled, keeping his hand there while the other pet his hair. He started humming as he relaxed into the bed, drifting into a peaceful sleep. Aoba felt tears drip from his chin and hit his lap, guilt building as his heart craved to be affectionate.  </p><p>“Master.” He jumped, looking back he found Clear standing there, a soft smile on his face and offering him a tissue. “Please don’t cry Master, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I’ll happily lend mine.” He spoke softly, accepting the tissue he wiped at his eyes. </p><p>“I’m alright now, thank you Clear.” He tried to push his emotions down, but Clear took his hand in his. Leading him out of Noiz’s room and to his room. He was about to ask what he was doing when he knelt down. Taking his hands in his he kissed the tops of them. </p><p>“Pain Pain fly away~” Aoba was shocked, he continued kisses up his wrists, repeating the same thing each time. By the time he reached his shoulders he kissed each of his eyelids. “Pain Pain fly away~” That seemed to break the wall he had put up. He choked out a sob, leaning his head against his shoulder and sobbed hard. Clear’s hands moving to his back and rubbing, being mindful of his hair. </p><p>When his cries died down, he began a soft song to bring him out of his sadness and back to reality. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep, carefully he laid him on the bed as he continued the song. Managing to move his hair to avoid him laying on it. Ren looking up at the man when he stopped singing. </p><p>“Clear, thank you.” He had managed to do what he wished he could, Clear smiled to Ren. </p><p>“Mmm I just wanted Master to feel better.” </p><p>“Still, I am unable to help Aoba in my current state. You have already done what.. I can not.” His ears drooped, watching as he slept, fully relaxed for once since arriving here. Ren becoming confused at this strange ‘feeling’ building within him, he curled up next to Aoba. “Good night Clear.” </p><p>“Good night, Ren-san.”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Clear route pt2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The ending for Clear's route.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I.. I'm so sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ren-san~” Aoba woke to Clear whining, rubbing at his sore eyes he got up and walked out of his room. He found Clear sitting on the couch, Ren sitting in front of him. “I don’t understand your reasoning.” </p><p>“You asked me why I call him ‘Aoba’ and not ‘Master’ and I gave you my answer.” He made another whine, hanging his head low. </p><p>“But.. He is our Master, if you call him by his name, without any honorifics, it is like you do not see him as your master but someone equal or less than you.” Ren tilt his head, Aoba couldn’t suppress a chuckle. </p><p>“Clear, he calls me by my name because I asked him too.” He watched the man scrunch his face in more confusion. “Clear, it’s much more personal for him to call me by my name. What would you do if, hypothetically, you found someone else who was also your ‘Master’? Would you call them that too?” </p><p>“I.. I suppose I would, if they were also My Master.” Aoba tried to ignored the small pang in his heart. </p><p>“Isn’t that lonely then? What makes me so special, what makes me your Master if you just call others that as well?” He looked down at his hands in his lap, Aoba ruffling his hair. “If you wanted, you call me by name. I don’t mind.” </p><p>“Ehh?! I could never do that! Master is Master!” He seemed to panic easily the more confused he got. </p><p>“Clear, what I’m saying is I don’t mind what you call me, but I don’t see you as someone lesser than me. You’re a precious friend.” Leaning down he picked Ren up, turning back he saw his face red and eyes unfocused as he processed what was said to him. “Haha Clear. You don’t need to think so hard, just be yourself as always, whatever you want to call me is fine by me.” </p><p>He left, Clear mulled over what he said for a while before going downstairs and began to cook. While he set the table he caught a glimpse of something outside. His eyes going wide, he clenched his fists, removing the apron and grabbing his coat, Koujaku coming in just as he left. “Ahh Clear?” </p><p>Aoba came out of the bathroom, finding Koujaku looking out the window. “Koujaku? What’s wrong?”  </p><p>“Clear just left, he didn’t even take his mask.” He motioned to the dark alley just across from Glitter. Worry building as Aoba grabbed his coat and ran out after him. </p><p>He could hear him talking, or rather arguing with someone, slowly he looked around the corner. He couldn’t believe his eyes, two identical men stood together, sharing the same face. They looked like.. “Clear?” The one with his back to him turned, running to him and taking his hand. He could tell this was the real one, the two dots on his chin and gentle demeanor giving it away. </p><p>“Master! I’m sorry... I didn’t want you to see this..” His gaze was lowered, Aoba reaching up to cup his cheek when the other two not-Clears laughed, stopping the motion. </p><p>“Master? Did you hear that? He really is broken worse than we thought!” The other took a few steps closer, Clear moving to block them from hurting Aoba. </p><p>“Our Master is Toue.” </p><p>“You’re wrong! Only.. Aoba-san is my only Master!” Aoba looked up to him, their hands still locked together. </p><p>“Brother, let’s see what happens when he Dye his ‘Master’.” Clear screamed for them to stop, shoulders shaking. Paying him no mind, one walked closer and began to sing. </p><p>“N-Not.. This...” He fell to his knees, he thought he would throw up as the pain continued to grow and his sight swam.  </p><p>“Stop! Stop singing!” Clear was practically vibrating from the anger, when he didn’t stop and smiled to mock him that was the final straw. He ran at him, shoving him back, stopping the song but a spark snapping him arm back to his side, he clenched his arm, while the others laughed. </p><p>“Oh now you’ve done it!” They moved their hands to their waist. “You do know what’s going to happen now right? We don’t even need to collect and repair you anymore. We’ll see you soon, big brother~” Turning away they left, Aoba managing to get to his feet and running to his side. </p><p>“Clear, Clear are you alright?!” He looked at his arm, he moved it out of his line of sight but Aoba could see what he thought was blood dripping onto the ground. When he tried to reach for it Clear pulled back, surprised by his actions he didn’t press it. </p><p>“I’m alright Master.” Aoba shook his head. </p><p>“No, you’re not. You look like you are in pain and can barely stand.” He didn’t respond, avoiding his gaze. “Clear, who were those two? Why did they have the same face as you?” He didn’t answer him for a while, soon rain droplets began to fall. </p><p>“I’m sorry for getting you involved in this...” He finally looked up to him. “You must have figured it out by now, I’m not... Human.” His grip tightened on his arm. “I’m an artificial being created by Toue, you know about his research, we were created to control people. To blend in with the crowd and use or Dye music to paint their minds so they will follow our ‘Master’ without question.” </p><p>“Then, your song..?” He nods. </p><p>“My song also affects others, but it counteracts what Dye music does. Of course I can also sing Dye Music... The nature of your voice has the same properties, but ours are man-made.” Aoba could see the sadness in his eyes as he returned to avoiding his eyes, the rain becoming stronger and he could see it running down his face.  </p><p>“Were you hiding this from us?” He bit his lower lip before speaking. </p><p>“You might not believe me but no, it wasn’t until I saw them that I remembered what.. I am. I could’ve been a spy for all you know, but I swear to you.” He took a step closer, keeping his eyes locked with gold. “You are my one and only Master, it was your voice that woke me up. It has the same properties as my ‘real master’ Toue, but you are the only Master I need.” </p><p>“Whenever I had questions you would answer them, you taught me things I would wonder about. The same way Grandfather did as he raised me. I only realized this now, but my feelings won’t change. Those two said I was broken and I’m fine with that. I will not deceive you anymore, I want to stay by Masters side.” </p><p>Aoba’s chest hurt, he shivered as the rain continued to pelt down on them, his words made him question if he was telling the truth, but his heart convinced him he was. Reaching up he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug.  </p><p>“You really think I’m that heartless? Idiot.” It took a minute before he returned the embrace, burying his face in his neck. They stayed like this for a couple minutes, he pulled away and grabbed something from his pocket, his umbrella. He opened it and held it above their heads. </p><p>“You’ll catch a cold, Master.” He laughed, he seemed to have returned to his normal self. He smiled. “I’m so happy you are my Master.” </p><p>“Heh, I’m happy you chose me.” He took a step closer to him, biting his lip. </p><p>“Master.. I wanted to ask you...” He took a deep breath. “I called you by your name before, may I do that again? Not ‘Master’ but.. Please let me call you by your name.” He looked so serious asking that, he couldn’t help the chuckle escaping his chest. </p><p>“Yes Clear.” His eyes lit up, leaning close until their breaths mixed, Aoba’s heart skipping. </p><p>“Aoba-san.”  </p><p>He couldn’t describe the emotion filling his chest, his fingers tingled, his eyes never leaving Clear’s and his breath coming in short pants as his mind went quiet. He braced himself when the distance got shorter, but when his eyes fluttered shut he felt the man pull away, placing his hand on his cheek. He couldn’t say anything as his brain caught up with what he was waiting for. Swallowing he bit his lip. </p><p>“Your body is so cold, let’s get you back inside.” He didn’t fight him, following him back into Glitter where he didn’t see the other two, Clear guiding him to the bath and following him in. For a moment he thought Clear would be joining him, but instead he drew the bath and set him out some spare clothes before leaving. </p><p>He undressed and climbed into the hot water; he didn’t know how long he spent there as he came to terms the growing emotion he felt. His face heating up as he remembered how close they were to- He shook his head, splashing his face with water. </p><p>He could hear some sort of argument going on, fear setting in as he remembered Clear being hurt. He rushed out of the bath, throwing on the spare clothes and out the door. </p><p>Koujaku and Noiz were poised ready to fight. Aoba’s mind snapping back as he saw him, Mink, sitting at the couch. Those eyes moving over to his, but he didn’t move or say anything, Clear standing between him and the large man. </p><p>“I’m not here to fight.” Aoba could not stop the jerk at his voice, his throat felt tight. “You’ve made little progress getting into the tower, if there was another way to go about this I wouldn’t be here.” </p><p>“After what you did you really think we’d let you?” Aoba looked over, he could see the tips of Koujaku’s hair turning red, panic rising, before he could move Clear spoke. </p><p>“How about we all eat first? Nobody has eaten lunch yet, perhaps we can talk after.” The atmosphere was heavy, but Clear stood there smiling, and somehow that was the scariest thing. Aoba watched as it seemed everyone was too tense to move.  </p><p>“<b>Use it, use it or I will.</b>” He flinched at the voice, gritting his teeth before reaching out and holding onto Clear’s shirt. </p><p>“Master?” Pink eyes met gold, he looked down as he steeled himself. </p><p>“<em>Calm down, come eat.</em>” Clear relaxed, the others doing the same. Aoba felt terrible, but the red receding from Koujaku’s hair gave some comfort. He needed to stop them before he lost himself to the tattoos.  </p><p>Mink didn’t move, Koujaku and Noiz going to the table, making sure Aoba was guarded by the others. Clear made a plate for Mink, setting it down in front of him, Aoba caught him tensing when the Albino got close. They finished eating, Clear reaching for the empty plates when his arm sparked again, he gripped it and fell to his knees, Aoba by his side within seconds. </p><p>“Clear!” He saw synthetic skin fall to the floor, Koujaku was the first to question, Noiz moving next to Aoba, taking his hand and pulling the sleeve up before Clear could stop him.  </p><p>“Care to explain?” He looked down, nodding, Aoba helped him to his feet and into a chair, Mink watched from where he sat. </p><p>He explained what he was, what he was originally designed to do. Koujaku didn’t seem to be the most trusting of him. Noiz seemed to be the most indifferent, at least outwardly.  </p><p>“Koujaku please, Clear won’t betray or hurt us. I know it’s hard considering where we are right now, but he’s not lying about wanting to help.” He didn’t seem too convinced, but seeing just how worried his friend was he dropped it. </p><p>“Just... I don’t want you hurt again.”  </p><p>“If you’re not human, why isn’t your arm fixing itself.” Aoba’s eyes went wide, turning to look at Clear who refused to meet his gaze. </p><p>“Because... I attacked one of my kind, my auto-repair has been shut off. I’m sorry Master I just didn’t want to worry you.” He felt dread pooling in the pit of his stomach. </p><p>“Clear.. Are you..” He nodded. </p><p>“There is a component to prevent us from attacking each other or our Master, a Keylock. If that order is disobeyed it activates and starts shutting down the auto-repair function... Letting my body... deteriorate.” Aoba didn’t know what to do, Clear was dying and there wasn’t anything he could think to stop it. </p><p>“Clear.” Noiz stood behind Aoba, hands in his pockets. “I can try to disable that Keylock if you can let me access your programming. I assume you have some sort of network access.” </p><p>“Ahh yes I do, it’s not on the same wavelength as other networks.” The bluette moved so Noiz could get a closer look at his arm. “The researchers used special equipment to diagnose us for any problems.” He didn’t seem to be paying too much attention, grabbing one of his cubes, popping it open and removing a small chip, handing it to him. </p><p>“If you can plug this in, I should be able to get enough information to look over.” He understood, unbuttoning his shirt he opened a small panel on his chest, sliding it in. </p><p>It wasn’t long before Noiz had gotten quite a bit on his design and protocols. He moved to his room to look over it, Koujaku and Mink left to check on their members. Aoba was sitting on the couch with Clear, unsure what to do. </p><p>“Master, may I ask you something?” He gave a nod. “Thank you, I’m sorry if this doesn’t help the mood but I’ve always wondered. Do.. Do you ever think about death?” The look he gave was close to tears, Clear sat up waving his hand. “Not that I’m talking about me! I... When Grandfather died, he was lying in bed going to sleep. I was by his side listening to his heartbeat when suddenly it stopped beating. I didn’t know until later that morning that he had died, when he didn’t wake up and I couldn’t wake him up I learned that must be how you know you died.” </p><p>“When Master sleeps, do you ever get scared? That your heart would just stop beating?” He wasn’t sure how to answer him, he rubbed his arm. </p><p>“Not really, it’s not something I think about normally.” </p><p>“But doesn’t it scare you? You never know if you will die in your sleep.” He tried to think of the best way to explain. </p><p>“Well everyone is afraid of dying, we don’t try to think too much about it.” He looked up to him. “It’s scary to think you might die while you sleep, I think it’s more about self-satisfaction. Some people spend their entire lives dedicated to someone or something, but death is something you can’t even imagine, so it’s scary.” </p><p>“Can’t even imagine?”  </p><p>“Mmm You don’t know what happens to you after you die, nobody has an answer. Even if you can imagine it, you can’t prove it, you’ll be dead.” Pinks eyes stayed locked on his face. “So we try to leave something behind, as ‘proof’ we existed. I think I should enjoy the time that I’m alive, I’ll never know if I will drop dead the next day.” Clear stayed silent, trying to understand the best he can. </p><p>“Then, you’d rather stay alive and together with me?” Aoba gave a small laugh. </p><p>“The conversation took a turn, but you’re not wrong. I couldn’t stand if it was someone I didn’t like.” He smiled when he finally understood, taking one hand in his own. </p><p>“I understand, thank you Master. You taught me something new.” He kissed the palm of his hand, smiling. “I also wanted to ask, could we go for a walk? I know we have limited time and I want to be of as much help as I can.” </p><p>Aoba would prefer if he took it easy, but maybe a walk would be good, he must be stir-crazy sitting around unable to do anything. He agreed, on the promise he tells him if he started feeling pain again. Happy he quickly slipped his coat on, grabbing his scarf from the kitchen.  </p><p>~~~ </p><p>They walked around for an hour, Noiz sending a message he was going to find something giving Aoba some hope. They were making their way back when Clear held his arm out to stop him, in front of them stood the two not-Clear's. Aoba only just noticing they were alone on what was normally a busy street. “Clear...” </p><p>“You’re very lucky big Brother, Master wanted to talk to you.” They held up their coils, soon Toue appeared between them. </p><p>“Ahh, R-2E-054, or Clear now, ahh and Aoba-kun. I see you chose someone troublesome as your new master.” Clear glaring at him. “You were a defective R2 model to be disposed of, it seems the man in charge of it must have gone insane. Instead hiding you away, changing your serial number, and modifying your body. The fact you defy your programming to obey only me piqued my interest in you.” </p><p>“I have something I want to ask you.” Toue hummed. “Since you were my ‘original creator’ I only have one thing to ask. Can we become human?” Toue and the other two laughed. </p><p>“You mean to become flesh and blood?” He nods. “Ah, how interesting. He wants to become human.” He shifted from foot to foot. “No, you are a machine built to serve and obey me. You are all replaceable tools for me, though I do consider each of you my own child.” </p><p>“Then I only have one other thing to ask my ‘Real Master’. Why am I alive right now?” Aoba felt his heart catch in his chest, his grip on his sleeve tightening.  </p><p>“People are like game pieces to me, each to serve it’s own purpose to give fruition to my plan, that is why you were made.” He asked the same of Death. “Life is simply a gamble, if I lose I die. If I win I live and continue the game, there is no other meaning.” Clear couldn’t help the relieved laugh, Toue didn’t seem to find it amusing. </p><p>“Your wrong, those words mean nothing to me, that is why I cannot understand them. If we are just playing a game what are we?!” He was shouting at him. </p><p>“Spinning tops, including me. We are all tops spinning on a board.” </p><p>“We are not pawns! We are not some pieces you can control and move as you please! We have our own emotions and feelings, humans and machines! We are Living!” Aoba whispered his name. “as I thought, you are not my master. I have learned so many things from Aoba-san, what life is, what death is. I’m not human but when Aoba-san speaks to me my chest swells with emotions!” </p><p>“Clear..” Aoba pressed his forehead to his back, Clear taking his hand in his and giving it a squeeze. </p><p>“It was a good idea to speak with you before having you disposed of, I will enjoy getting the chance to analyze what went wrong to make you act like such. Aoba-kun, I’ll be seeing you soon.” With that his hologram blinked away, the two rounding up to them. </p><p>Clear did his best shielding Aoba, but each hit would make new sparks shoot out, he cried out for him but the other Alpha began to sing. He fell to his knees, clutching his head. Clear screamed his name, ducking under a punch he ran to the one singing, punching him with as much might he could. The skin falling away as the sparks burned it away. The twins laughing at him. </p><p>“How pitiful, if only you had your keylock turned off like ours, Master will enjoy getting to dissect the both of you.” Clear slumped down, reaching into his coat. </p><p>“You think... I won’t fight back, but your programming can’t predict what is going on inside my head. Which gives me the advantage.” Aoba’s vision cleared enough to watch him pull out a knife, bringing it up to his own head. “I believe the keylock is located just behind my right eye.” </p><p>“Cle-Clear!” He reached out, Clear turning his head and smiling. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” He pulled back on the knife, just before he plunged it in Aoba screamed. </p><p>“<em>CLEAR! </em>”  </p><p>~~~ </p><p>It was bright, a soft melody played when Aoba opened his eyes. The world around him was pixelated and various jellyfish swam in the ‘sky’. Sitting slumped over on the grass in front of him was Clear. His head jerked up, his movements jerky and robotic as he stood and moved around. </p><p>“When I first woke up, I was given my number and escorted to testing grounds. When I failed the tests given to me, I was deactivated and sent to be dismantled, but Grandfather didn’t follow his orders. He gave me a name, he showed me things I had never seen before. He raised me like I was his own, he answered all my questions. </p><p>He told me I must always hide my face, he feared I would be found and taken back otherwise. I thought my face wasn’t normal, that it was hideous.” His arms moved to cover his face. “When he died, he made me promise to go to sleep. So, I buried him as close to the ocean I could, I came back home and went to sleep in my room.”  </p><p>He removed his hands, jerking his head to look up. “But then I heard Masters voice, I was overjoyed, I found Master passed out on the ground. I carried him until he began to wake up, I dropped him off and left to find him something to drink. But Master was gone when I got back, I waited until I saw him again.” Aoba could see he was smiling. </p><p>“Master taught me so many things, Master..” he lowered his head, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, the melody began to dull. “May I.. May I call you by your name?” </p><p>He smiled, sitting back on his legs. “Clear, you can always call me by my name.” </p><p>His arms fells away, his movements becoming smooth as he made his way over to him, “Aoba-san.” Kneeling down in front of him he placed his hand on his cheek. “I’m sorry, I love you.” He leaned in, locking their lips together, Clear’s Jellyfish song began to play when he pulled away, giggling. “I kissed you.” </p><p>“Clear...” </p><p>“It’s alright, I promised didn’t I?” He stood again, walking back to where he was before, turning to face him with a smile on his face. In his hand was now a knife.  </p><p>“Cl-Clear-!” He tried to reach him. </p><p>“I’ll protect you, no matter what.” He stabbed the knife in, the world crumbling away as they were pulled from Scrap. The first thing Aoba saw when he opened his eyes was oil spurting out as he pulled the knife free. The two taking a step back. “Now for the counterattack.”  </p><p>They scowled, both dashing at him but he didn’t move. Spreading his arms wide he let out his song, it was the same song he sang to calm Aoba but to them it overloaded their processors, making them fall to the ground. Once they stopped twitching Clear stumbled on his feet, Aoba running to his side. He stopped singing, accepting the offered shoulder. </p><p>“Aoba-san... Thank you for trusting me.” He swallowed down a sob, forcing a smile. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>The walk back to Glitter was hard, Aoba had to keep forcing himself to focus on getting them somewhere safer, to not think about the blood-oil dripping. He managed to get him inside and into his room, once he was on the bed Aoba turned to look for tools or anything to try and fix whatever he could. Before he could leave his sleeve was grabbed. </p><p>“Please.. Don’t leave.” His voice was low, weak. “Please stay by my side.” He faced him, kneeling down and looking up to him. </p><p>“If we just leave it alone-” </p><p>“It’s alright, it’s already too late.” Aoba gripped his hands. “Aoba-san, I know my body better than anybody, it’s past the point of saving.” Aoba shook his head, tears escaping down his cheeks. </p><p>“No! Maybe Noiz can-” He choked as he sobbed, the hand that still had skin cupped his cheek, thumbing away the tears. </p><p>“When I broke my Keylock, I also broke my main brain stem circuit. It’s impossible to fix.” Clear kept a smile on his face. </p><p>“Why would you do that?! We could’ve figured something-” Clear pressed their foreheads together. </p><p>“It was the only way to keep you safe, I do not believe I did anything wrong. You are much more precious to me than this body.” He held so much certainty in his voice. “Aoba-san, it’s too late to try and fix me, instead could I ask for one final thing?” </p><p>“Clear...Hic..” He wanted to do something, anything for him, his chest hurt so much as he nodded. </p><p>“I never planned to tell you, but now that it’s come to this, I just have one wish.” He waited for him to gather himself. “May I.. Touch you? Like.. Like a human?” </p><p>“W-what? But what about your body?! Won’t that-” He shook his head, asking him once more.  </p><p>“I want to touch Aoba-san, touch you and feel you to express my emotions, show you how I feel.” His body trembled, swallowing down the lump in his throat. He knew what he meant, he was willing to do anything if it meant giving him any form of comfort, and it let him show Clear just how much he loved him back. </p><p>“Yes, Clear.” He watched his smile grow, leaning in until their lips almost touched. </p><p>“Thank you, Aoba-san. I love you.” Cradling his head he pressed their lips together, Aoba responding in kind before pulling away and climbing onto the bed. Clear maneuvering him to rest his back against the wall while he settled between his open legs. Resuming the kiss as he slipped his tongue into the others mouth, Aoba gasped and rubbed his along theirs.  </p><p>Pulling back to breathe Aoba saw some of his skin flake off, he began to panic and Clear caught on, pressing their lips back together before kissing down his neck. “C-Clear.. Your body..” </p><p>“It’s fine, I want this.” He kissed up to his ear, making Aoba moan as he gave it attention. His hand moved over his chest, “May I touch here?” </p><p>“Nnn You d-don't need to ask, you can touch me anywhere you w-want.” His voice was so close to his ear, his body responding to each touch or kiss planted. </p><p>“Thank you very much.” His left hand pulling his shirt free from his jeans, both his hands sliding slowly up and rubbing at each spot that would make him gasp. His left hand had lost all the skin, it was cold against his skin but his body continued to respond in kind. He wrapped an arm around his hunched back, muffling his sounds in his shoulder. </p><p>“Nn.. Hn..” He could feel a fire lighting inside him, he began kissing down to his collarbone as his hands found his nipples, rubbing them each. The contrast of temperatures only making him hotter. </p><p>“Aoba-san, your body is so soft and hot.” His face turning red, asking him not to commentate every detail. “I’m sorry Aoba-san, let me touch you more.” </p><p>His back arching as the hands continues to rub at his nipples and run all over his torso, as though he was committing every detail to memory. It wasn’t long before his hand wandered lower, the metal of his hand clinking against the belt. Aoba helping undo it when he fumbled in his haste. He could see him hesitate before using the hand that still had skin to pull him free, locking their lips together while he began to stroke his cock. </p><p>“Gh-Oh!” He seemed like he drank up every sound, rubbing their tongues together as his other hand returned to his nipple. “Cl-Mmmf” He started dripping pre-come, making the strokes slicker with each pump. Suddenly he stopped, he seemed to be holding back pain, hissing in his breaths. “Clear, we really shouldn't con-” </p><p>“No, please, anything but that.” His face was filled with determination, he really wanted this, wanted this final memory. </p><p>Suppressing down the pain building he gently pushed his shoulders until their positions flipped. Clear lying flat on the bed, his head cradled by the pillow. “Ahh Aoba-san..?”  </p><p>“Let me do the work.” The look he gave was sad, but grateful, turning into shyness when Aoba removed his pants and boots. </p><p>“Ahhh Aoba-san I can-” </p><p>“No, I don’t want you to move your body too much. I’ll take care of you.” Grabbing the elastic band to his underwear he pulled them off, his gaze becoming shocked at his penis. It was just like a humans, and even erect. Not to mention the size of it, he hadn’t really expected him to be so.. endowed.  </p><p>“Ah-heh, is it surprising?” Aoba swallowed, nodding as he felt his lower half react to the sight before him. “We were made to perfectly fit into human society, so we can have sex but cannot reproduce. It supposedly works, though I’ve never tested it.” Something about that made Aoba hotter, would he be the first to do this then? </p><p>Taking the shaft in hand he gave it a slow stroke, leaning down and taking the head into his mouth and slowly easing it down his throat. “Guh.. Mmmnnf!” He began to grow harder as he sucked, his hand gripping the base and twisting around the shaft. Saliva dripping out and wetting his cock with each suck, Clear’s human hand moving to pet his hair. It felt nice, he was being so careful it spurred him on, bobbing his head faster and humming when he felt the tip brush the back of his throat. </p><p>“Ahhh! A-Aoba-san!” The hand in his hair going stiff and room temperature liquid filled his mouth. He drank it down, pulling off panting as he realized something. It held no taste, it was just a thick liquid, he really was artificial all the way through. This making his chest and heart sting. </p><p>Wiping his mouth he sat back, Clear watching trying to guess what he was doing. He removed his clothes, moving to straddle him fully naked. Taking his in-human hand he placed it on his stomach, his gaze making him blush harder. </p><p>“Touch me, touch me and remember my body, what my body is like.” Even if this is the first and last time. He couldn’t say the rest out loud, Clear smiling as he ran his hands over his body. </p><p>“Thank you, Aoba-san. I love you from the bottom of my heart.” His skinless cold hand made his skin jump, bringing his hand up Aoba sucked on his own fingers, wetting them as much he could before reached back and slowly pressing one inside.  </p><p>It felt strange at first, a little uncomfortable as he felt around trying to loosen the muscle. “Ahhh-Guh..” He wasn’t sure if he’d ever gone this far before, but he wanted to give everything to Clear, wanted him to see how much he loved him. “Hah-Ahh!” He looked down, Clear had begun to stroke them together, the pleasure was helping to relax him and soon he could move the finger around easily, he added the second finger, the thought of how big he was making him a little scared. </p><p>“Aoba-san, you look so beautiful.” His hand moved away from the cocks and to his hip, the metal one moving around and rubbing next to his. </p><p>“Clear-Ahh!” He removed his fingers out of surprise, but replaced them with his own. He gasped and moaned as they slid even deeper than his own fingers, the other hand moving back to jerk them off together. He rolled his hips between the fingers and his hand. </p><p>“I wanted to touch you here too, you are not in pain are you?” He shook his head, throwing his head back when he felt the cool digits press against his spot and letting out a loud cry. “Does it feel good here?” He rubbed the spot, Aoba’s thighs shaking as he fucked himself back against his hand. “You’re so hot inside.” </p><p>He reached back, whining as he pulled his hand free from his ass. “I’m.. I’m ready.” Shifting his hips he positioned him before sinking down onto the head. “Ngh Ahh! Ahhh C-lear!” He slowly inched his way down, stopping every so often to adjust. Finally once he was fully seated he leaned down, kissing him. </p><p>“Aoba-san..” Fingers was not enough, he felt like he was being split apart, letting out a big breath he noticed he had been putting all his weight on his chest. </p><p>“Ahh, S-Sorry-” He grabbed his arms to stop him. </p><p>“This much is fine.” His eye was gathering tears, Aoba tried to question but he shook his head. “Please, continue.”  </p><p>“Guh..” He nods, lifting his hips and sinking back down on him, even just this much hurt him more. “Ungh... Ahhh-haah"  </p><p>“Doesn’t it hurt..?” </p><p>“I’m okay-ahh!” His hands began touching him again, the metal one still felt so foreign but was becoming a welcome touch. It didn’t take long before a pleasurable numbness settled in his hips, he sped up his movements. “Gh nnn ahh-Ahh!” </p><p>“...Aoba-san, you feel so good inside.” His metal hand moving up his chest, Aoba taking it and bringing it to his lips, licking and sucking at the fingers. He felt so lewd, but his body couldn’t stop moving as he shifted his hips so he could rub deeper against his walls. Suddenly he pulled his hand free, bringing both hands to his hips and thrusting up hard into him. “Aoba-san!” </p><p>“Ahhh! Ohhh Clear! Fu-haa!” He was filling him so full and so deep, he felt goosebumps rise on his skin. He was being filled to the brim, the hands on his hips pulling him down into his powerful thrusts. </p><p>He felt something cool and wet on his knees, looking down he saw his face warped in pain, his skin peeling and flaking off while clear liquid trickled out of him. </p><p>“-! Stop! If you do that you’l-!” He gripped his arms. </p><p>“Please! Continue like this, like this until the end!” He was desperate, Aoba could no longer hold back his tears. “I want to be touching you, touching you at the end, please-Please don’t treat me like this!” </p><p>His vision was blurry, a strong emotion filling his chest as sobs escape from his chest. This is his final wish, and even if it means doing this until he breaks into pieces he has to see this to the end. Steadying himself he rode him hard, matching his upward thrusts with an equally strong downward one. This was all he could do, all he could do to make him happy at the end. </p><p>“Fu.. Ughh ahh, Cl-Clear...” Reaching his face he cupped his cheeks, tears and sobs coming freely as he continued riding him, leaning in to kiss him. “Ungh hah.. Nn!” </p><p>“...Aoba-san...” He kept up with his pace, thrusting up as deep he could, ignoring how his body began to break. His hands moving all over his body tenderly despite their hips. When his hand moved and began lovingly stroke his cock it sent him over the edge. </p><p>“Ah-Ahhh! Ahh-ugh Clear!” His movements became frantic, the look on Clear’s face matched his own as they both lost themselves to orgasm. He released without warning, coating the hand milking him through it while he twitched and tightened around him through it, and soon milky hot liquid coated his insides, Aoba kissing him through it.  </p><p>As they came down, he kissed him gently on the lips, then the two moles. His thighs and hips sticky with pieces of his skin and metal. Clear smiling happily up to him and his arms slipped off, his strength leaving him. “Thank you, Aoba-san. I truly wanted to be with you, as a human. I’m as happy as I can be, I won’t say I was happy, because I’ll be happy from now on.” </p><p>He let out a sob, his tears falling down on Clear’s face. “D-don’t say things.. Like T-Thank you.. Ughh.” Suddenly he twitched, crying out in pain as sparks began flying from his joints. “Clear! Clear!”  </p><p>“It’s... fine.. I wan...ted to.. Ask..” Aoba was beginning to panic, there was smoke starting to leave his body, he nodded his head. “Wa... I... abl... touch.. you ..like...human?” His eyes faded a bit. “Like a human.. To the...end..” His voice started turning mechanical. </p><p>Aoba struggled to speak without it turning into sobs. “Yes, all the way.. More than anyone, anyone ever could... Always...” He cupped his cheeks. “You were always human, Clear!” The smile he gave was from the bottom of his heart. </p><p>“Before... you used.. Scrap on me...” He nodded. “Did I... have.. he.. art...”  </p><p>“Yes, yes you do.” He let out a pain breath, but his smile never fading. </p><p>“I thought.. death was cold... but it’s... warm... Grandfather fell..sleep... never... woke... I was so sad... But.. Aoba-san... it’s so.. Tender...” His eyes began to fully fade. “Thank you..  Aoba-san..” </p><p>He stopped moving, stopped breathing, Aoba leaned in, kissing the machine part of his face. He’ll never get to hear him again, talk to him, sing for him. He’ll never get to hear ‘Master’ or ‘Aoba-san’. </p><p>“Good night.. Clear... Ugggh-ahh Guh!” He curled up sobbing at full force, clinging to him. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Ren activated when Aoba had returned, his emotional levels going wild, he watched as he helped Clear into his room, waiting for him to come out but he never did. Sitting outside the door he could hear their conversation, but there was nothing he could do to help. So he waited until Aoba’s sobs became weak whimpers, moving to the living room he managed to find one of the UsagiModoki’s. </p><p>“Please contact Noiz and Koujaku, Clear has died, Aoba needs them.” With a somber ‘P!’ it sent the message, he returned to waiting outside the door to Clear’s room. “Aoba...” </p><p>It didn’t take long before Koujaku and Noiz burst into the house, both calling his name as they raced to the room. Aoba was sitting on the side of the bed, holding his hand as he weakly cried. It took them half an hour before they managed to coax Aoba out of the room, Noiz swearing he’ll do everything he can, Koujaku bringing him to the bath, removing his Kimono before helping Aoba out of his jeans. </p><p>He didn’t try to fight him, following whatever he was asked, Koujaku didn’t comment at the obvious signs marking his body of what they had done when he stood naked before him, undoing the wrappings to his side. Placing his hand on Aoba's lower back, guiding him to the stool and easing him to sit. He grabbed the shower-head, cleaning his body and rubbing at his muscles.  </p><p>“Aoba, can you do your hair or do you want me-?” He shook his head, shoulders shaking. He turned the water off, carefully moving his hair over his shoulder before hugging him, giving him time to cry before he finally nodded. “Tell me if it hurts too much, I’ll try my best to be gentle.” </p><p>He was true to his word, once it was wet enough, he gave Aoba the shampoo, letting him lather his hair while he rinsed it out. Once finished he helped him into the bath, moving the stool next to the tub and taking his hand in his. Aoba was grateful he didn’t leave, he didn’t know what he’d do if he had. </p><p>Once he was bathed he ended up falling asleep on the couch, he still wanted to be close to Clear as possible. Noiz rubbing his eyes as he came out to grab a drink, Aoba had Clear’s scarf clutched in his hands. Grabbing a tissue, he knelt down, wiping at the still leaking tears. “Where is Koujaku?” Ren poked his head up.  </p><p>“He left to get some food; Aoba told him he’d be alright before he went to sleep.” He made a difficult sound, brushing his knuckles against his cheek, standing up he returned back to working on Clear. Koujaku had returned, not wanting to wake Aoba he put the food in the fridge and went to sharpen his blade a bit.  </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Everyone else must have fallen asleep when Aoba was woken by a gentle hand on his shoulder, it was brief but there enough he noticed. “...Mink..?” His eyes struggled to focus, but he knew that build anywhere. </p><p>“Will you follow me, I’m going into the tower tonight.” He didn’t really respond, he didn’t care either way but he had a few words for Toue. He stood up, getting his shoes on and grabbing the bag and Ren. Following behind Mink with his head down, Clears scarf wrapped around his neck. “..I’m sorry.” </p><p>Aoba wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for but he only gave a mumble of thanks. Ren watched him from the bag, his eyes projecting a digital crystal that goes unnoticed.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I spent most of this crying, it was so painful to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ren Route</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aoba follows Mink into the tower, why is Ren acting so strange?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The members of Scratch left was minimal, most had gotten rounded up at the warehouse. Mink made sure they knew where to plant the bombs, Aoba sat alone with Ren in his lap not really giving much focus to what was going on around him. It takes a couple licks to his hand before Ren gets his attention.  </p><p>“Ahh what did you say Ren?” He saw a tear drip onto his fur. “Oh, sorry.” He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, standing up he managed to find a quiet spot away from the others, leaning against the wall and sliding down to the ground, burying his face in fur, breathing in his scent.  </p><p>“Are you okay?” He jumped at the voice, looking up he saw someone offering him a napkin. “Here, you look like you could use some company.”  </p><p>“Ahhh umm thank you, I’ll be alright.” He didn’t move to take the offered object, but his eyes continued to cry. The person knelt down, unfolding the cloth and gently wiping the tears. </p><p>“It’ll be okay, if you just want someone to talk to, I’d love to just listen.” Aoba eventually nodded, the person sitting next to him as he took the napkin and rubbed it over his eyes, it was softer than he thought it’d be. “Did you lose someone?” </p><p>“I.. Yes...” He touched the scarf. “He.. He died to protect me... I didn’t.. Get to tell him I loved him..” His shoulders shook, Ren nuzzling his cheek. “I just hope I expressed it in his last B-breaths..”  </p><p>“I’m sure he did.” The man smiled to him. “For you to be like this he must have felt your love.” He reached out, tucking some of his blue hair behind his ear, he flinched at first but.. Why didn’t It hurt? Drying his eyes he looked over, he wasn’t sure but the man sitting by his side who smiled with his eyes closed felt.. He felt like he knew him? </p><p>“Umm Who-” </p><p>“Ahh I’m sorry I think my time is up, I’d have liked to speak more.” He lowers his hat over his eyes. “I’ll be seeing you soon, Aoba.” </p><p>“Eh- How do you-” Mink called out to him, he looked to the exit of the alley where Mink stood waiting for him. Looking back the man was gone, he didn’t see him leave, but the silk he had been offered was still in his hand. “Ren did.. Never mind.” He put the cloth in his pocket, standing with some difficulty, his thighs and ass hurt. </p><p>“Here.” The man offered him his hand, taking it, he ended up falling into the man. Fear prickling he’ll be beaten again he stammered out an apology but thought his heart would stop when a gentle hand pulled him into a hug. Though he didn’t say anything, Aoba felt himself relaxing, did he always smell like this? </p><p>Aoba didn’t know how long he held him for, but he felt much calmer, Mink pulling something out his pocket and handing it to him. Taking it he noticed it looked like a small bag of.. Candy?  </p><p>“You haven’t eaten anything; this should at least give you some energy.” This gentleness was completely left field from how he acted normally, not to mention he had never seen this kind of sweet before. Wondering if he had gotten it from one of the shops, Mink didn’t tell him it was something he made. Something he learned how to make with his sister so long ago, outside giving some extra energy he added something to relax muscles. Not that he’d ever admit it. </p><p>“Thank you, Mink.” He smiled, the older man ignoring the bubbly feeling he felt. Aoba popped one in his mouth, they walked back to the group. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Aoba had finished off two of the hard candies by the time his coil force opened a call, Noiz and Koujaku’s faces coming into view. “Aoba! Where are you?! Are you alright?!” </p><p>“Oh, sorry I didn’t think to leave a note, Mink came and we’re about to go into the tower.” The worry turning into anger quickly in their faces. “It’s alright, he’s not forcing me. He’s being rather nice...” He couldn’t bring himself to ask about Clear. </p><p>“We’re coming, Don-” Mink called for him, the others running off in groups taking out the security. </p><p>“Sorry, I’ll see you guys later.” He hung up, shutting his coil off and running to Mink’s side. </p><p>“Stay behind me, can you run?” He nods, his hips still ached but felt lighter. Pulling the bag and Ren to his chest and they quickly stormed into the building. Soon it was just the two of them, he didn’t really feel anything as they slipped into the elevator, until a group of guards shouted and pointed their gun, Mink moved to shield him. </p><p>“<em>Go to sleep.</em>” Mink looked back, the guards falling to the ground. Aoba’s face was blank, not only had he willingly used Scrap, but he managed to direct the power of the words so the other man wasn’t affected. This only served to worry him as he hit the button. </p><p>The stopped on what looked like a long hallway leading to a single room, they exited the elevator and made their way into the room, Toue standing there waiting for them. Mink walking closer to him. </p><p>“Oh? No friendly banter?” </p><p>“I have no words for a murderer like you, you slaughtered my people and burned our home.” He pulled out a knife. </p><p>“Then I have little time to waste toying with you.” Screens appeared before him, his hologram disappearing as it began to play Dye Music. Aoba fell down screaming, Mink stumbled around before going still. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Aoba jerking awake, in front of him was a Rhyme battle, he could see Ren walking back to him and taking his place at his side. There was laughter coming from his mouth as the opponent fell to the ground as the field began to dissipate. Their eyes were blank and they were left twitching on the ground. More of these scenes flooding into his head, he saw himself happily forcing people into Rhyme and leaving them almost dead once he finished. </p><p>He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, had he really done this? Did he use scrap on this many people who only wanted a battle with ‘Sly Blue’? Worst of all he felt the sick joy from it, he didn’t know that what he was doing was leaving them permanently hurt, but he didn’t care until... </p><p>He shot up screaming, stumbling clutching his head, why was there hands reaching for him from everywhere? Why did he feel sick as laughter filled his ears, he turned to run, jolting out of it when he wrist was grabbed. Mink stood staring blankly to the ground, “Mink..?” </p><p>He wasn’t responsive, Aoba walked closer and saw his eyes blank, he tried to shake him but nothing was breaking him out of the trance. Swallowing down his nerves he placed his hands on both cheeks. “<em>Mink, Let me in.</em>” </p><p>~~~ </p><p>He coughed and hacked, the smell of burning and smoke made his lungs burn and sting with every breath. Looking up he saw Toue’s men shot down and burned everyone. He screamed out for Mink, managing to get to his feet and running through the massacre ignoring the cries and screams of pain. The smell of burning flesh made him want to puke, where was he?! </p><p>He soon found a door, one that did not fit the wooden houses surrounding it. Pushing it open he found him sitting in a chair covered in chains, “Mink! Hold on!” Rushing over he grabbed at one of the chains, jerking his hand back at the heat. When he looked his eyes met Mink’s, they seemed to be telling him to stop. “No!” </p><p>He grabbed the chain, ignoring the searing pain as he pulled it away, his success only momentary before more joined against his body. “Dammit!” He tried pulling more away, but nothing was working! Soon he lost feeling in his arms, Mink’s gaze remaining the same. Screaming he bit at a chain and pulled, those once unchanging eyes widening as he pulled and tugged. The chain moved but he lost his grip, falling back onto his ass. “Mink! Mink!” </p><p>With a shake of his head, the chains curled around him, Aoba felt himself being pulled out of Scrap until he woke up Noiz holding him in his arms. Mink wasn’t looking at him, he began to leave stopping when Aoba called out to him. </p><p>“Mink.. Please.. Live..” Hissing as his head sparked with pain, he didn’t respond. </p><p>“Aoba, we need to get out of here. The bombs are set to go off soon.” He was too weak to really fight them, allowing them to lead him back to the elevator. They pilled in and Aoba regret forgetting his coat, his pills were there. </p><p>“Aoba... You shouldn’t be using scarp.” Ren tried to warn him. </p><p>“What does it matter, if I don’t and we get caught this will all have... Clear...” His fists shook, taking a breath to calm himself. “Ehh? Ren whats that in your eye?” Pulling him from the bag he tried to get a closer look but it was gone. </p><p>“I’m fine.” He wasn’t convinced but he wasn’t in any place to examine him, he nodded leaning in to bump their foreheads when he felt paws push his face away. </p><p>“Ren...?” </p><p>As soon as the doors open, Ren struggled out his arms. “If you will not listen I will not sit around and watch you lose yourself again.” He ran away at full speed. </p><p>“R-Ren?!” He rushed after him, his head throbbed making his fall to his knees, gagging from the pain.  </p><p>“Oi!” Mink helped Aoba lean against the wall, despite knowing they had limited time he stood. “Stay here, I’ll bring him back.” He got a weak mumble in reply, running off where he saw the dog going. The other two checking the other way. </p><p>He didn’t know how long he leaned against the cool wall, his vision was blurry and he felt like he was sinking. He must have blacked out when saw someone stop in front of him, leaning down. </p><p>“Ahh, so he made it this far?” </p><p>“Yahoo, Aoba~” </p><p>~~~ </p><p>He jerked awake, pulling at the restraints used to keep him pinned to a chair, he couldn’t stop the deep familiar dread when he saw the black leather and chains around his wrists and ankles. The room wasn’t brightly lit, there was several tubes of liquid suspending what looks like mutilated pieces of flesh.  </p><p>“<b>Get out, </b><b>getoutgetoutgetout</b><b>!</b>” He could hear his other consciousness screaming inside his skull, more fear building as he tried to pull his hands free. </p><p>“Good Morning, Aoba-san.” </p><p>“Yahoo~” </p><p>His gaze met the ones walking up to him. “Virus, Trip? What’s going on?!”  <br/>“<b>Nononononononono</b><b>!</b>”  </p><p>“I suppose we do owe you a bit of an explanation, we are not really working for the Yakuza. It’s more of we’re the leaders to Morphine, though we do take orders from Toue when it strikes our interest.” His eyes widened. “Ahh you look confused.” Virus walked closer, Sly screaming as he did, Aoba choking on pain when he touched his hair, twirling it in his fingers.  </p><p>“Virus, too much and he’ll go under.” He straightened his back, removing his fingers from his hair, keeping his smile. </p><p>“Ahh yes, I nearly forgot. Aoba-san, do you know why Toue is interested in you?” He grit his teeth. “It is in part because of your unique voice, but you do belong to him.” They seemed to enjoy the look of confusion he gave. Through their talk they flipped back and forth between who spoke. He could hardly believe what they said, but it all made sense, it explained why his hair could feel and his power. </p><p>“What... Why are you telling me this?” His knuckles were turning white from gripping the arm rests. “Do you plan to just hand me over to him now?! Was that why you pretended being friendly?!” </p><p>“Ahhh it seems he still doesn’t remember Virus.” </p><p>“Indeed, though it is rare for our memory washing to be undone.” His eyes began to flicker glowing gold. “We did not lie, we are your fans. We don’t want to give you to that man, so we’d rather bring you-” </p><p>“<b><em>Shut up! I will never go back! I’d rather you both jump off this fucking tower! Go die! </em> </b>” Sly was out, using his full strength against the bindings, screaming at the top of his lungs with Scrap.  </p><p>“Ahhh looks like he came out anyway. Shall we get started then?” </p><p>“Yeah, we better before he hurts himself too much.” They stepped closer, unfazed by the words being thrown at them. Just as he was about to scream more.. </p><p>“Don’t touch him!” The three men ran in, a mixture of Rib members following behind them. </p><p>“Ahh looks like we missed our chance.” </p><p>“We’ll see you again, Bye-Bye Aoba~” Turning around they ran off, men in black hoodies rushing in. Koujaku and Noiz got the straps off him, he quickly stood from the chair panting and rubbing his wrists. </p><p>“Aoba? Are you-” Glowing eyes glared at him, turning to the fighting and shouting. </p><p>“<b><em>Shatter </em> </b> ” Every person in a black hoodie fell to the ground, “<b>You should have killed those two. Not- Ugh!</b>” He fell down gripping his head as Aoba took control. </p><p>“R...Ren...” He stumbled to his feet, he saw blue fur between the glass containers. He stumbled his way to him, Noiz at his side helping him. Falling to his knees he picked him up, once he woke he began to growl. “Ren, are you alright?! What’s wrong, did they hu-Ahhh!” He jerked his hand back, something throbbed in his head. “Wha--?” His mind swam, Noiz grabbing the dog by the scruff of his neck. </p><p>“Tch, I thought I got all of that damn worm.” </p><p>“Aoba!” Koujaku was at his side now. </p><p>“Koujaku.. I feel strange..” He fell into their arms, panting. </p><p>“The worm builds strength in the Allmate before they attack their ma-their owner and transfer into them. Though he should have shown he was still infected before now.” Koujaku felt his forehead. </p><p>“Then.. Ren went inside me..?” He nodded. “I have to go in after him.” </p><p>“In- Inside your own mind?!” Koujaku was very obviously worried. </p><p>“If I don’t I won’t be able to save him.” Sighing, Koujaku nodded. </p><p>“Alright, we’ll keep you safe, just be careful.” Nodding, Aoba asking is there was something he could see himself in. Smiling when the man offered his sword, gazing into his own eyes. </p><p>“<em>Ren, I’m coming.</em>” </p><p>~~~ </p><p>The room was strange, surrounded in screens blinking in and out with videos of him, he only noticed they were Ren’s memories when in each scene it was played through his eyes. “Ren..?” He saw something walking from behind the screens. “Ren!” Once he came into view his arm morphed and he attacked, he managed to dodge the first swipe, but the second got his arm. “Ahhh! Ren! Stop!” </p><p>He didn’t stop, charging again with the intent to kill. Aoba did his best to guard against him but soon he crumpled to the ground in pain. “I’m sorry.. Ren..” He looked up into his eyes. “I’m sorry, you must have been suffering so much.. I didn’t even realize it, please Ren... I’m so sorry I didn’t understand."</p><p>Ren looked down at him with blank eyes. “I’m sorry I forgot. You were there inside me since the beginning. You were with me for so long and I forgot, I was spoiled by you always watching over me I didn’t think to see..” Standing he took a step towards him, he growled.  </p><p>“If.. Killing me will make it right..” Tripping over his own feet he fell, but before he could he felt arms catch him and encircle him. The screens breaking as the scenery fell away to the beach they both knew all too well. </p><p>“Aoba.. Aoba!” He wrapped his arms around. “I’ve been watching over you, my role was to keep the balance inside your mind. Soon my voice stopped reaching you, when you lost control during Rhyme there was nothing I could. At least not physically, all I could do was call out to you form the inside. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you lost your heart.” </p><p>Pulling back, they locked eyes. “So, when you found that Allmate and repaired them, I saw my chance. When you installed the chip and activated the program, I forced my way out and into its body. Now I could physically influence you and couldn’t be suppressed inside your mind. As that Allmate I knew what happened with Rhyme, I knew about that incident but up until now I didn’t remember it.” </p><p>“I led myself to believe I was ‘Ren’, until that worm infected me. I slowly began to remember, you stopped Noiz from fully removing it so it slowed it down but my own.. My own growing emotions at being unable to comfort you or help you..” he gripped his arms. “I began to hate myself for being useless, so I decided it would be better off without me there.” </p><p>Aoba couldn’t believe what he was saying, shrugging his hands away he smacked both of his cheeks, making him look him in the eyes. “Idiot~ If you’ve been with me for so long you should know me better than anyone. I need you by my side, why do you think I kept working on you and kept finding parts to fix you anytime an issue came up?” </p><p>“Aoba...” </p><p>“I don’t know about these emotions you were feeling, but is it such a bad thing? To feel emotions?” Ren didn’t know how to answer. </p><p>“My.. I can't continue to exist like this, my role was to provide balance but now it contradicts and disrupts your mind. Soon I will be erased to prevent any further damage.” Aoba forced him to keep looking into his eyes. </p><p>“No! I won’t allow that! Aren’t you me? Do you think I’d want that?!” He couldn’t bear the thought of losing him, of living his life without Ren by him. </p><p>“It will only be me disappearing, the Allmate Ren will return to how it was before I took over.” </p><p>“That’s not the point! Ren.. You’re irreplaceable and not as an Allmate, I don’t want you to go, I want you to stay with me.” Tears fell. “But you’re just going to leave..?” </p><p>“Aoba...” It looked like nothing he said would matter, so he decided to use his actions. Stroking his cheeks with his thumbs he pulled him down, kissing him. </p><p>“I’ll say it however many times I need, you’re irreplaceable, I need you by my side. So please, stay by my side.” Leaning up on the tips of his toes he kissed him again, pouring his love into it.  </p><p>“..! Aoba!” Ren kissed him back, his own tears falling as he pulled back to wrap his arms tightly around him. Aoba smiled and pet his hair. </p><p>“Promise me Ren, that you’ll never think of disappearing on me again.”  </p><p>“Aoba..” </p><p>“Promise me!” Ren laughed, nodding into his shoulder. </p><p>“I promise, Aoba.” Lifting his head, he leaned down and kissed him again. Though this was inside their mind, it still felt so real, they could feel their skin touch and their breaths mingling in the kiss. </p><p>“Let’s go back, they’re waiting.” Ren smiled, kissing his brow and pressing their foreheads together as Aoba brought them up. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>When he woke again it was inside a Rhyme field, Ren propping him up from behind as the other three men stare down at him. “Hey, good to see you awake.” He returned the smile, sitting up. </p><p>“Why are we inside Rhyme?” They all shook their heads, unsure.  </p><p>“Because I brought you here, you’ve been rather troublesome and I’m putting a stop to it.” Toue and Usui appearing on the field. “Now then, it’s time to say goodbye.” Usui’s form changed before attacking them, Aoba and Ren rushing in front, his eyes glowing. </p><p>“<em>Guard Ren! </em> ” A glowing blue wall appearing before them. “<em>Ren, Jubilation Set.</em>”  </p><p>“Roger.” Usui took the damage, but barely felt it. Toue laughed. </p><p>“I see, so your power also grows inside Rhyme. I suppose I should’ve expected this.” Usui geared up again to attack. </p><p>“<em>Ren, Guard! </em>” As the wall came up he looked back to the others. “Hand operator control of your Allmates to me.” Noiz made a face but complied, telling Mink and Koujaku how. Once done they lined up with Ren, Noiz moving next to Aoba.  </p><p>“Haha, what’s this? You think you have a chance? Just as you have your voice Usui uses Sei’s Scrap just as well.” Aoba blinked, Usui, was one of his brother's consciousness? Virus and Trip mentioned Sei’s mind split off into several places, but why was he blindly following orders like this? </p><p>“Aoba, what do you want to do?” He struggled to answer, his eyes locking with Usui, soon a blinding pain struck his head as a voice rang in his ears. </p><p>‘destroy me’ Looking up he saw as tears trickle down the avatars face, the others seemed to notice as well. </p><p>“Everyone, I’ll draw his attention, Noiz can you hide your presence so you three can get in close to Toue and attack him directly?” Noiz scoffed. </p><p>“Here I thought you were going to ask something challenging.” Aoba laughed.  </p><p>“Don’t kill Toue, stagger him enough his attention falters.” They nod, Noiz calling out he was ready. The next time Usui attacks Aoba defends without scrap, giving the Allmates and Ren an apology as they take the full brunt of the attack. Like he planned Toue didn’t notice the three no longer standing behind him.  </p><p>Just as the next attack started up, the trio strike and Aoba takes his chance. “<em>Everyone </em><em>attack!"</em> It only took a final hit before Usui was gone, the Rhyme field closing as they were thrown back into their bodies. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Aoba woke with Ren licking his cheek, the others were still out, but light shone through a door he hadn’t noticed before. There was a voice weakly calling him from the there. Getting to his feet he thought he’d scream from the pain, holding his side he and Ren made their way towards the voice.  </p><p>Inside the room was filled with colorful gifts and stuffed animals, in the middle was a chair with someone slumped in it, Aoba’s eyes going wide. It was the man who comforted him before, what was... No he knew who he was now. Walking over he reached for his hand. “Sei..?” </p><p>“Aoba... For.. Give.. Me..” Looking up Aoba was pulled in by his eyes, collapsing leaning against his lap, Ren crumbling with him. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Someone was petting his hair, it didn’t hurt and it felt rather pleasant as their hands passed through the locks. When he opened his eyes he met with the sight of Sei, the true form of Sei. “Aoba, I’m so happy I got to meet with you.” </p><p>“Sei-Sei!” Jumping up he hugged him, sobbing as he returned the hug. “Brother...”  </p><p>“Aoba, thank you for coming. I wanted to see you before my end.” Aoba pulled back, fear and confusion in his eyes. “I’m sorry Aoba, though it’s our first meeting in such a long time, I cannot hold on for much longer.” </p><p>“No, no Sei please there must be-” He put his finger to his lips, shaking his head. </p><p>“It’s alright, my body is weak, I wanted to talk with you before I did.” He locked their hands together. “Please, can we just take this time to talk? I have so many things I want to say and hear from you.” </p><p>He wiped his eyes, nodding. They moved until they sat side by side looking out at the ocean, Sei asking him so many questions, about Tae, his job, and finally about his loves. “Your heart seems to be in turmoil, why is that?” </p><p>Aoba looked down, leaning his head on Sei’s who rest his on his shoulder. “This entire venture I’ve been helping them, Koujaku, Noiz, Mink, Ren, and... C-Clear.” Sei squeezed his hand. “Each time I think of them my heart feels like it wants to scream, to hug and kiss all of them. I don’t understand why, when I try to pick just one of them it hurts, like my chest is being squeezed in a vice grip.” </p><p>“Why not accept all of them then?” Aoba gave a sour laugh. </p><p>“Even if that would somehow be accepted, it’s not fair of me to ask them to share me equally.” </p><p>“I think you are too worried. From what I’ve been watching they love you just as much.” Aoba turned to look at him. “The experiments done on me split my mind across twelve entities, Usui was the first one I created, she was the strongest. But the others I could control and move more freely, that was how I got to speak to you before. I could watch you through Usui for as long as you were near where she would show.” Aoba only now noticing that she did tend to show up rather often around him. </p><p>“Heh, that explains a couple things.” Sei laughing. </p><p>“I’m sorry, she was the only one I could control outside of the jail.” They laughed together. “Aoba, could you promise me?” </p><p>“Hmm?” He met his eyes. </p><p>“Tell them, all of them. I know you’re scared, but you really don’t need to be. Just as deeply you love them, they love you.” He bit his lip; he was right about him being scared. Terrified even. </p><p>“I’ll do my best.” Sei smiled, Aoba saw his legs began to fade. “Sei!” </p><p>“Ahh, I guess I was weaker than I thought, Aoba I’m sorry for what I’m about to ask, please..” He locked their eyes together. “Use your power to destroy me.” </p><p>“Wh-no! Sei please isn’t there another way to save you?!”  </p><p>“The fact I held on this long was a miracle, I don’t want my power to be used anymore, the only way to ensure all of me is gone is for you to destroy me. I can only count on you to do this for me.” Aoba felt a pair of hands on his back, looking he saw Ren and.. His other self. “Ren, thank you for everything you’ve done, and Desire?” He shrugged. “Thank you for trying your best to keep you both safe.” </p><p>“<b>It’s not been </b><b>easy, </b><b>Reason is a fucking moron.</b>” Ren couldn’t contain his laughter, Aoba was very sure he meant him. “<b>You sure you want this? </b>” Sei nods. </p><p>“I.. No there must...” Desire took his hand, Glowing eyes met golden. </p><p>“<b>Listen, I’m sorry  </b> <b> for..</b><b> Everything, if you can’t do this I can. I’ve done a lot of bad things, and I’ve let you hurt more because of it so.. </b>”  </p><p>“Aoba, don’t hate him, he is your other half and he only wanted you to be safe.” Looking at him he had his gaze turned down, pulling him in he hugged him. </p><p>“I know, sorry I didn’t listen to you. You don’t need to keep hurting yourself for my sake okay?” He scoffed, hiding his face in his shoulder. Moving his face away he pressed their foreheads together, Desire smiling and fading away into him. </p><p>“<b>Thank you. </b>” </p><p>It was a strange feeling, like his body felt whole and missing parts were finally found. His eyes holding a slight glow naturally now, he took Sei’s hands in his, hugging him. </p><p>“I love you Sei.” </p><p>“I love you, Aoba. Be strong, live happy.” He took a breath, digging deep he used Scrap. </p><p>“<em>Goodbye, Brother. </em>”  </p><p>He faded away, smiling as he was freed, Ren pulling Aoba into his arms as he sobbed, rubbing his back and rocking him. He felt him die and disappear, the feeling hurting him just as much as killing him. He curled up in the other lap while his grief returned with a full force. </p><p>He wasn’t sure how long he cried for, but now he just rests on Ren’s lap, relaxing as his large hands rubbed and touched his body. It wasn’t anything sexual, it just felt calming and it seemed he needed this himself as much as Aoba did. There was no promise when they left they would ever get the chance to be together like this again, wishing to savor the time for now. </p><p>“Ren, do you remember this place?” Amber eyes looked across the coast, his mouth curving up as he did. </p><p>“We met our Father here.” The blue head nodded. “He was a very strange man.” </p><p>“Hahaha, considering our circumstance aren’t we just as strange? If not more?” He enjoyed the laugh he got from Ren, looking up he pulled him into a kiss. “You’re alright with.. That I also love the others?” </p><p>“So long as I can be with Aoba is all that matters to me. If it means you will no longer be alone or at a loss of love I will gladly accept however many you want to join.” Aoba couldn’t stop the blush from reaching all the way to his neck, Ren was far too blunt and raw with his emotions. Before he could hide his face in his chest he was turned to face him, legs straddling his thighs as he pulled him into a deep kiss. </p><p>“Mmn Ren-!” He didn’t know if it was because of the stress but he felt much more open here, more sensitive. Or maybe Desire was having more an effect on him. Ren’s hands began to travel over his body again, applying pressure to anywhere that made him shiver and gasp. </p><p>“Aoba.. Aoba Aoba!” Hands gripped his hips, pulling their hips flush as he sucked and bit at his neck and ear. Heat was gathering faster than normal, and soon he found his head thrown back calling his name as they rutted into each other. His shirt rolled up while Ren attacked his nipples, all tongue and teeth while his other hand unbuckled his belt and pulled him free. </p><p>“Ngh.. Guh R-!” Sparks shot through him as he shoved his tongue back into his mouth, a hand pulling him free and stroking him in a tight fist.  </p><p>“Haa, Aoba. I can’t stop..” His hand sped up. “I won’t stop.” Those words felt just lava shooting from his ears to his crotch, he found himself pushed onto his back, Ren moving between his legs to kissing him. </p><p>“Mmmf Phu-ahh!” It was vexing feeling how much pleasure shot down his spine, numbing his hips and curling his toes. He panted hard when he was finally free from the kiss, sitting back on his legs he pulled his pants down and off. Before Aoba could close his legs from being so exposed his leg was gripped and settled on his shoulder, fingers brought to his lips and pushing in. </p><p>“Aoba..” He sucked and lavished the digits, the heated look on Ren’s face only adding more fuel to his burning fire. Reaching down he brushed his hand against the tent in the other males pants. Pulling the fingers free to speak. </p><p>“Ren, I want to touch you too.” His cheeks burned with embarrassment, but the intense need to be filled with Ren squashing his shyness down. He pulled the fingers back into his mouth, making a happy sound when he pulled himself out. Aoba sucked on his fingers and pumped him, the fingers moving in his mouth and playing with his tongue.  </p><p>Pulling the fingers free, he shoved Ren back until he sat back, moving between his legs and taking him in his mouth, guiding his hand to open him while he did. Grunting his name he rubbed his wet fingers over his entrance before sliding one inside. Aoba’s mouth was hot and he lathered it with as much saliva he could, they didn’t know if it was because they were inside his mind but he opened up quicker than expected. Pulling off to scream his name when he found that bundle of nerves and began playing with it. </p><p>“Re-n! Ahhh!” He thrust his hips back onto those fingers, desperate for more. “Now Ren, I need you!”  </p><p>“Aoba!” Whining as the fingers withdrew, his body maneuvered until he was on his side, leg lifted by the hand on the back of his knee as he lined up the head. He was pulled close, nearly laying down on top of him as he sunk in. </p><p>“Ah! Re-Nngh!” The initial pain was there, but the pleasure of being filled was much more intense. His breathing coming in labored pants, wet sounds invading his head as Ren began to lick at his ear. Every couple licks he would hear Ren panting his name into his ear, moaning how good and hot he felt. “Ren... haaa Move!” </p><p>The hand holding his leg up gripped it tight, pulling back and thrusting in hard, both letting out a loud gasp, Aoba tried his best to meet his movements, drool dripping from his mouth as he gasped without restraint. His body felt alight with pleasure, his cock steadily dripping as it swayed from their fucking.  </p><p>He could feel Ren drive into him, but also he felt like he was encased in heat. Were they sensations being shared? Was Ren feeling as much pleasure as he was? Either way he felt his own release fast approaching, a hand turned his face to his, a mouth connecting to his for only a moment before releasing it, licking and sucking at his lips and chin. </p><p>“Ren-Ahh Ren! Ghh I’m going-I'm coming!” There wasn’t anything he could do to stave it off, his mind went white when the arm holding his leg moved down, changing the angle and he slammed into his spot. “Uwa Ahh Ahhh Ren!”  </p><p>“Guh-Aoba!” His hips stilled, Aoba feeling his insides be filled as he found his own climax. They lay panting, his leg released and their hands locking together while they came down. Neither willing to separate just yet, he felt happy and calm, mind blank while they waited for their highs to leave. </p><p>When it did Aoba sobbed, Ren kissing and licking his cheek. He didn’t need to say it, they knew this would be the last time they could be together. There was nothing they could do, so they held each other for as long as possible until the beach began to disappear. </p><p>“I love you Ren, even as an Allmate I swear I’ll never stop loving you.” </p><p>“I love you Aoba, I won’t ever leave your side.” Pulling him closer they kissed, the sound of explosions pulling them out. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Aoba was on Koujaku’s back, Noiz had Ren in his arms as they ran down the corridor following Mink. Aoba pat Koujaku’s shoulder, once he was set on his feet he took Ren, putting him in the bag, before they began to run again Noiz shoved him out of the way, rubble falling down onto him. </p><p>“Noiz!” The three quickly pull him free, color leaving his face. Mink shoving Aoba out of the way, shoving a leather band in Noiz’s mouth. </p><p>“Bite down, this will hurt.” Lifting him into his arms they ran out just barely making it out of the danger radius before it all tumbled down. Noiz passed out from the pain, Aoba walking to check on him when his own body gave out, the last thing he heard was his name being called. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>It was a day later before he woke up in the hospital, the steadying sound of medical equipment monitoring him almost comforting. He wasn’t in pain, a quick glance showing they did indeed have something going into him to help with pain.  </p><p>“Aoba? You awake?” Looking to the other side of the room he found Koujaku in the other bed, he looked worse for wear but happy nonetheless. “You’ve been out for a while.” </p><p>“Guess all that caught up to me, how is everyone else- Where's Noiz?!” He remembered the rubble, Koujaku sat up waving his hands. </p><p>“He’s alive! He’s in the ICU but alive, he’s got multiple broken bones but he’s fine otherwise. Tae-san went to check on him and he made a joke about ‘Elderly helping the young’.” Aoba laughing, if he was able to joke he must be alright. “Mink is in another room, he’ll be released soon, I’ll be allowed to leave in a couple days after I rest.” </p><p>Aoba was happy they were alright, but he almost couldn’t bring himself to ask. “What about... Clear..?” </p><p>“I had my members show Tae where to find him, we explained to her about him and she says she knows someone who might be able to fix him. Oh the scarf is in your bag with Ren.” He got out of the bed, grabbing the bag and handing it to him, sitting on the edge on his bed. </p><p>“Thanks Koujaku.” He pulled the scarf out, bringing it to his face he took in what little scent was there before pulling Ren out of the bag, running his hand over his head and activating him. “Ren, goo-” </p><p>“Bark! Bark!” Aoba’s face fell. </p><p>“R-Ren?” The dog wagged it’s tail, panting but his Ren wasn’t there, he searched in his mind but couldn’t feel him. Pulling the dog’s body close he screamed out a sob. “No.. No! Not you too!” </p><p>Koujaku was by his side, pulling him to his chest. His heart heavy as he watched Aoba’s mental state break more. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I struggled so hard with this, after Clear I'm just broken and sad and there's only more sad coming before I get to happy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Getting it all out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aoba hides his pain, and it nearly kills him when his body could no longer handle the stress and constant pain.<br/>He comes clean to the boys, and it's going to be a rough ride</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm very sorry for the beginning of this chapter! I based most of how he is handling the stress and grief over how I did when I lost my mother, loss of appetite, lack of sleep, and needing to be doing something-anything until your body just gives out.<br/>I'm so sorry Aoba ;A;<br/>I tried to make it up to him with Koujaku!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Noiz~” Aoba knocked on the door, all smiles with a bag of sweets in hand. “They finally are allowing visitors!” He skipped over next to the bed. “Wow, Granny wasn’t kidding, you do look like a mummy.” </p><p>“You know I’d punch you if I wasn’t tied to this bed right?” Aoba laughed, setting the bag down and removing his coat and headphones. Noiz saw the angry scar on his neck no longer covered, reminding him of the missing chunk from his side. “How is your side?” </p><p>“It’s healing really good!” Lifting his shirt and moved the bandage to show him. The burned skin had been removed and a skin graft applied, he’d have a small divot when it fully healed but otherwise it looked a lot better. He replaced the bandage when the other man smiled. “Granny showed me your scans, Thank you for saving me.” </p><p>“You saved me from that laser, think of it as payback.” The pout he got made him laugh.  </p><p>“How many times do I need to tell you; you don’t need to pay me back for something like that.” Grabbing the paper bag he pulled out a doughnut, standing and leaning over him to feed him. Getting a cocky smile when he blushed. “Heh so even the brat can get shy?” </p><p>“Tch.” He took a bite, once he got close to his fingers he grabbed his wrist with his only arm not tied down, holding it in place while he licked the crumbs and powered sugar off them. Aoba’s face was fully red but the time he finished. </p><p>“Horny Brat.” Wiping his hand dry with a tissue he fed him another, once he had eaten almost all of them he declined the final two.  </p><p>“You eat them, if I don’t eat their bland dinner they’ll get uppity.” Aoba washed his hands before ruffling his hair.  </p><p>“I’ll eat them in a bit then, I’m getting more blood drawn and not supposed to eat or drink before I do.” Grabbing the comb from the sink he brushed his hair back into place. “There, like normal.” He flinched back when he felt a dull shock run through his hair. </p><p>“Aoba?” Noiz gave him a worried look. </p><p>“Ahh no it..” he sighed. “Promise you won’t think I’m a freak?” He got a raised eyebrow at that, a nod. “Okay well, my hair has nerves running through them. Whenever they get touched, grabbed, or moved it hurts. It’s been like that since I was... well made I guess.” </p><p>“Ahhh, sorry.”  </p><p>“No it’s fine, you didn’t know. It has felt like it’s getting numb though,” He held up the lighter color tips. “Normally the sensation got weaker the longer it got but it never fully went away, now the tips don’t hurt at all.” He rubbed the strands between his fingers. “I thought it wasn’t fair... Here I am with this useless sense in my hair when you never felt it before.” </p><p>“But I can feel things now.” He moved his hand up to his own hair. “It felt nice when you brushed my hair.” </p><p>“Yeah? I’ll try to come by more often and brush it for you then. Oh!” He dug around in his bag, pulling out a couple green cubes. “I thought you’d like to have these, hospital TV is horrible.”  </p><p>“Thanks.” He tapped their heads, they activated, bounced onto the bed and settled on his chest. </p><p>“I better get going, you sure you don’t want the rest of these?” He held up the bag, Noiz shook his head. “Alright, I’ll come by as often as they let me in.” </p><p>~~~  </p><p>His next stop after getting his blood taken and the graft checked was Koujaku, he was sitting alone for once when Aoba came up. “Hey, you okay?” Aoba rolled his eyes, pulling out one of the sweets and handing it to him, he happily munched on it while Aoba ate the other. </p><p>“Noiz is doing better, Mink hasn’t been coming by much but when he does he always asks how I am.” He felt the older man stiffen. </p><p>“You sure you trust him? After what he did?” He looked down at his hands in his lap. </p><p>“Yeah, he doesn’t touch without asking me first, and when he does he avoids my hair. It’s odd, he’s so gentle.” His coil lit up. “Oh shit! Sorry I forgot to help Haga-san with a quick delivery for Granny!” He handed him the other half of his pastry. “Here, I’ll call you later tonight okay? Granny is making hotpot if you want to come by!” Koujaku waved as he ran off. </p><p>“I’ll happily take that offer~!” </p><p>~~~ </p><p>He stood outside the door of where Clear was being fixed, the box in his hands had some spools of wires the researcher needed. Tae planned to bring them by herself but one of her patients called in an emergency. He took a shuddering breath as he knocked on the door. Entering when he heard the man invite him in. </p><p>“Hello, It’s Aoba. Granny said to bring you this.” The man turned around, smiling and motioning him to set it on the table next to him.  </p><p>“Thank you, I’ve got some good news. His start-up systems are still intact, and the temperature regulators are in perfect condition, normally when the Keylock activates that is the first to be destroyed.” Aoba looked over his body, so many wires were cut to replace was shorted out or burned, he still had the smile on his face. You’d think he was just sleeping, but Aoba knew the he was trying to be gentle, trying to give him some comfort by avoiding what he couldn’t fix. </p><p>“Thank you, that makes me happy.” He lied, he wanted to cry, to grab his hand and scream and cry. He felt sick to his stomach again, “Is that enough wire? I can see about putting in another order if not.” </p><p>“For now this should hold me over, I promise to give Heibon a call if I need anything else.” Aoba gave him a bow before leaving, once he was down the steps he rushed behind the building. Emptying his stomach into a trash bin, pulling out the water bottle he keeps on him to quickly rinse his mouth out. Leaning against the wall while he forced his emotions down, his coil rang. </p><p>“Hey Granny, I’m heading back, need anything while I’m out?” She gave him a small list of extra food to pick up to accommodate Koujaku and Mink if he came around. “Got it, I’ll be home soon.” Hanging up he pulled the scarf from his bag, wrapping it around his neck and clutching the fabric. The thought of food honestly made him ill thinking about. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>After dinner, Aoba ate to not worry the others, excusing himself to take a bath while Koujaku helped clean the table and dishes. The shower hiding the sound of him getting sick. His stomach hurt so much, but the pain in his chest and heart was worse. He soaked in the bath for longer than intended, having nodded off a couple times before nightmares woke him. When he got up to his room Koujaku was on the balcony smoking. </p><p>“Hey hope you- Aoba?!” He flinched at his worry tone, he must have seen him looking paler than before. </p><p>“I’m fine, there was a knot in my hair, it hurt getting it out.” Another lie, he was getting better at this. He didn’t seem convinced but let it go, finishing his smoke before sitting next to him on the bed, placing his hand on his forehead. </p><p>“Aoba, you have a fever.” He swat the hand away. </p><p>“I did just spend an hour and half soaking in hot water.” He forced a yawn, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>“Aoba, I know you are forcing yourself to not make us worry but, please talk to one of us at least. I’ll drop everything to help you.” He took Aoba’s hand in his, his fingers felt cold. </p><p>“Thanks Koujaku, I’m just.... I’m still not used to Ren being gone. I’m alright though.” He squeezed his hand, “I am sad, but I’ve still got you, granny, Noiz, and Even Mink is being kind to me.”  </p><p>Before Koujaku could say anymore Tae called from below the steps, telling him if he was spending the night he better get in the bath now. Reluctantly he left when Aoba told him he was fine, and he’d call if he needed him. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>The sound of sparking electricity jostled him awake in bed, his body shaking as he felt more bile threaten to escape. Managing to keep it down he climbed out of bed, he could tell Tae was asleep in her room when he went down. Slipping into his shoes he snuck out, setting an alarm on his coil as he made his way back into the jail, it was a mess. He met with a security guard who let him in with a small bribe, with a bit extra he even helped sometimes as he dug through finding anything and everything to help on the repairs for Clear. </p><p>He would always bring anything he found to where he was being fixed, when questioned Aoba just said he asked Mink’s members to find anything while they were going through the jail. He always made sure to get back before Tae woke up, quietly making it back up to his room and try to get any sleep. </p><p>He continued this routine for almost two months, every time he was questioned he deflected away, when he noticed the physical changes in his body from not being able to keep most of his food down, he would avoid getting too close for people to notice. He wasn’t trying to not eat or sleep, but the turmoil in his heart, the grief and guilt from losing three people he loved, Mizuki was still unresponsive and a few of Dry Juice members ended up dying. He still carried the cloth Sei gave him, and Clear’s scarf was still stained.  </p><p>Eventually when one night he had forced himself to eat, his body could no longer take it, he ended up running to the bathroom and losing it, he lost count how many times he saw blood mixed in. Tae had pounded on the door, he flushed and cleaned his mouth before opening the door, her hands pulling him to the couch and before she could start checking his stomach he waved her off. </p><p>“Granny I’m fine! I stopped by a stall while I was out on a delivery and I think it didn’t sit well with me!” She wasn’t buying it, she checked his temperature and he was running rather high, she made him go up to bed while she made something for the fever. He took off his shirt and gazed at himself in the mirror, he hadn’t lost that much weight. He had been getting a bit better keeping some food down, but the lack of sleep and overworking himself was taking it’s toll. There were also less nights he was able to sneak out, he’d end up running into one of the Rib team members and would make some excuse about wanting to talk to their respective leader. </p><p>He would then spend the night by said man, Mink’s smell seemed to help keep the nightmares at bay for the most part, and Koujaku would end up holding him when he was there. Of course he’d wake up all blushes and flustered, Aoba noticed Koujaku wasn’t seeing any women like normal, but now it seems he was seeing the full repercussions of his actions. </p><p>He pretended to be fast asleep when she came up with a glass of water and the medication, as soon as she left and he heard her enter her own room he got up, shaking the dizzy feeling from his head before sneaking out again.  </p><p>He had found a couple random limbs from one of the bodies, it must have broken apart when the tower fell and scattered. Excited he snuck them out, but by the time he got up the steps his body finally gave out. The sound of something falling on the walkway outside his lab alerting the man inside, he found Aoba unresponsive. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>He didn’t wake up for a week, when he finally does Tae is there, she chews him out and demands an explanation. He doesn’t notice Mink in the chair as he finally spilled everything. How he met with Sei, and was the one to destroy him. His nightmares of what happened in the jail and his returning memories from when he did Rhyme. And finally about being unable to choose who he loves. </p><p>“I can’t.. Hic.. I can’t pick just one, I’ve been trying but it hurts more to leave the others.. Everytime I try my chest hurts so much I can’t keep anything down.” She wiped at his tears, holding his hand. </p><p>“Has this been going on since you got back?” He choked out a sob, she sighed. “Idiot grandson, you should have at least talked to me, am I so unreliable you can’t?” </p><p>“No Granny, I didn’t want to worry you, you were already worried enough when I told you about Sei dying and.. Clear..” His grip shook, not much strength went into it. </p><p>“This is why I can’t just leave you alone.” She stroked his cheek. “Aoba, you shouldn’t keep something like this hidden away. You have more than just me to confide in, I know each of these boys will listen to your troubles and help you.” He nods, she kisses his cheek. “I’m going to go tell the doctor you are awake and tell the others as well.” </p><p>Once she left Mink stood, moving over and gently taking his hand in his own. Aoba blushing as he did. “M-Mink?! How-.. How long.” </p><p>“Since the beginning.” </p><p>“O-oh.. I’m.. I’m sorry..” He began to feel pain prickle in his chest again, he was caught off guard when the other hand gently stroked his face, thumb stroking his cheek. </p><p>“It’s not something to be sorry for, I’m sorry I didn’t ask sooner. What you said, was I included?” Aoba nods, he was sure he’d be hit or left. The last thing he expected was his lips pressing against his own. It was.. Soft, his hand carefully tilting his head while he held the kiss until Aoba was left breathless. “If it’s what you want, I’ll stay by your side.” </p><p>His hand weakly clung to his arms, sobbing in relief, Mink softly leaving kisses to his cheeks and eyes until he calmed down. Looking him in the eyes before kissing him once more, each touch was filled with a kindness he didn’t expect from the man, but soon he was relaxed. The sweet smell of cinnamon erasing the pain he felt in his chest, for now. </p><p>“You should tell the other two, I’ll stay by your side if that will make it easier.” He agreed, but drift off into a peaceful sleep surrounded by his scent. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Mink stayed by his side the entire time he was in was in the hospital, Aoba struggled eating heavy foods but he learned Mink was rather skilled in making small, easy to eat things to quell his nauseous urges when his stress would rise. A week passed, Aoba had regained some weight and most of his strength but his stamina took a hit. As Mink loaded him into a wheelchair he felt his nerves getting high. Koujaku was asked to wait with Noiz in his room, today he promised to come clean with them about his feelings. </p><p>Mink rubbed his shoulders a bit, letting him find some comfort before wheeling him to the room. Noiz shifting in the bed and Koujaku sitting in the chair next to him. </p><p>“Aoba? What’s going on?” He bit the inside of his cheeks, the hand returning to his shoulder giving him some strength. </p><p>“I.. Need to confess something, to both of you.” Worry crossed their features. “Everything that happened in the jail made me..” He took another breath. “I developed feelings for you.”  </p><p>“For-” </p><p>“All of you, Koujaku, Noiz, Mink...” He swallowed, hands shaking. “R-Ren.. Clear..” Mink’s thumb rubbed at a spot on his back, helping ease him. “I’ve been t-trying to sort them out but I couldn’t, I love all of you. It hurts when I think to choose only one and leaving the others...” His panic began to rise, he thought he was going to puke again. </p><p>“Aoba, take a deep breath.” Mink was eye level with him, the others watched helplessly as Mink ground him. “He wishes to know if you’d be willing to accept his feelings. I’ve already made my decision.” </p><p>Noiz watched them, leaning against the bed before speaking. “..Let me think about it.” Koujaku on the other hand.. He stood and left. Aoba shaking to hold in a sob until Mink brought him back to his room, gathering him in his arms and holding in while he cried. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>The next day Noiz had made his choice, he didn’t want Aoba to be hurt any more than he already was, and if this made him happy, he’ll learn to get accustomed. This helped ease some stress off the blue haired man, and Mink made sure Aoba got to spend time with the blonde while he was still admitted, once he was allowed to go home the bigger man would come by often, walking with him to visit the younger of them in the hospital. </p><p>Koujaku avoided Aoba, at every turn they would meet the hairdresser wouldn’t call out to him, instead turning his back to him. Aoba began going to bed with his eyes swollen, Mink and Noiz tried to give him as much comfort they could, but it only did so much when their lover felt his heart breaking. </p><p>Koujaku couldn’t wrap his head around why Aoba.. Why he couldn’t make up his mind, this confusion doing nothing to help him make his own mind up. He knew he loved Aoba, but could he share him? Can he handle knowing there were two others who was getting loved as well? Being.. Intimate with him as well? He huffed as he ran a hand down his face, grabbing his sword as he walked outside. He needed fresh air. </p><p>He hadn’t meant to walk to Aoba’s, his feet just brought him there. He hadn’t said a word to him in over a week, and it was killing him. He stopped when he heard crying, looking up he could see Aoba curled up on the balcony sobbing. He was about to turn and walk away when he heard him speak. </p><p>“Kou-jaku.. I’m.. S-sorry.. I’m so-rry" He couldn’t take it anymore, he rushed up to the door but it was pulled open before he could grab the handle, Tae pulled him in and smacking him over his head. </p><p>“You have two choices here, either give him a yes or no NOW, or tell him why you are being an idiot and avoiding him! He’s been crying himself to sleep every single night, and I won’t sit by while he falls back into that state again!” He bowed his head. </p><p>“I’m sorry Tae-san, I’m going to go fix this now.” He rushed up the steps, stopping outside his room, about to knock until he heard him choke and gag. Sliding the door open he rushed to him, pulling him into a tight hug. “Aoba, I’m sorry.. Fuck I’m sorry I’m such an idiot.” </p><p>“Koujaku!” He clung to him, fists balling his kimono in a tight grip. “You.. Stupid Hippo.” He laughed, pulling back before bringing him into a kiss, pouring all the love he felt into it, Aoba responding with just as much emotion. It didn’t take long before Aoba climbed into his lap, clinging to him when they finally parted to breathe. They shared a moment of just looking into each other's eyes, a scarred hand coming up to stroke his cheek, smiling as he nuzzled into it. </p><p>“I love you Aoba.” Before he could bring him back into another kiss Tae called from outside. Making them blush as she told them she’ll be gone all night; someone went into labor and she’d be there. Aoba stood, waving down to her as she left. Once she was out of sight, he turned around and Koujaku pulled him inside, laying him out on the bed before diving in to kiss him again. </p><p>“Ahh Kou-mmf" His legs bending to allow him to settle between his legs, releasing him from the kiss to moan. Gasping loud when he turned his attention to his hair, pleasant tingles running straight to his cock as he kissed and stroked his hair. </p><p>“Aoba, I’ve wanted to touch you for so long.” Koujaku seemed to know where to kiss and caress his hair where he still had sensation.  </p><p>“K-Kouj-ahh!” he brought his hair between his lips and another hand carefully running the pads of his fingers across his scalp. “Ahhh nnn Mmmf!” His hips shook, pleasure spiking with each second he toyed and played with his hair. He felt himself straining against his jeans already, his mind was filled with a numbness as his eyes became unfocused.  </p><p>His hips lifting of their accord, searching for friction while the attention to his hair continued to increase. Whining when he pulled away, reaching to have him return, he chuckled down, the heavy blush across his cheeks, mouth parted to pant. “This aroused from just your hair?” He ran his hands along his thighs, hips twitching to get contact where he wanted it most. “Now I’m curious.”  </p><p>Leaning down Aoba thought he would kiss him, but instead he was pulled to his chest, guided to sit up while he moved behind him, a hand moving to free him from the tight jeans, his other hand and mouth returning to obsessing over blue hair. Aoba lost all sense of self, Koujaku’s legs kept him from closing his own, his cock was no longer confined by his underwear and jeans but Koujaku kept a firm hand on his abdomen, trapping his arms between their bodies. He couldn’t thrust up to seek relief or close his legs, he was left fully exposed and unable to even touch himself. </p><p>He’d be humiliated if he didn’t feel those lips working his hair from the base of his skull, the closer it got to his scalp the more sensitive it was, but he should have known the man would be an expert with his hair. His voice crying out when the hand returned to running across the skin of his head. He was dripping wet, drooling on himself and calling his name when he moved to his ear, licking the shell before moving down to the scar on the side of his neck, licking them he felt like he could come. </p><p>“Koujaku! Ahhhh Please please! I nnnn-I need- pwah!” He saw spots when that mouth returned to his hair, licking at the hair behind his ear. His hips shook as he tried to thrust into the air, hands clenching and toes curling as he came undone. Going limp as he slowly came down, Koujaku kissing his neck and easing his legs out from where they kept his legs pinned. Hands freeing his arms and rubbing along their length to get the blood flowing through them. </p><p>When he finally regains his ability to think he whimpered. “You.. Hah Hippo...”  </p><p>“You seemed to enjoy it though.” He kissed along his jaw, Aoba could feel him pressing against his lower back, wiggling a bit out of his grip he removed his shirt, grimacing as it stuck to his skin. Koujaku grabbing a damp cloth and cleaning his chest. </p><p>“Mmm Koujaku..” He blushed, feeling himself already getting hard again, he really was pent up. Mink hadn’t touched him, and Noiz was still hospital bound, he hadn’t exactly been in a good head space to take care of himself either. </p><p>“Already?” He tried to explain, but gasped as a kiss was placed on his still sensitive flesh. “Do you have-”  </p><p>Blushing he pointed to the drawer next to the bed, hiding his face in his hands. While he searched for the lube, Aoba decided to get some payback. Pushing his jeans and underwear all the way off, he leaned over, pulling him into a kiss, reaching in and grabbing the tube and pulling him until he lay over him. Hands roam under his Kimono, pushing if off his shoulders and down to his belt, sliding it out from the loops while he nipped and sucked on his tongue. </p><p>“Aoba- Mmm” Freeing himself from the kiss he looked down, blushing as he saw Aoba already naked. “If you keep doing this I won’t be able to hold back.” Koujaku swore with his next words. </p><p>“Then don’t,” pulling him down until their noses almost touch, even though he blushed it sent blood rushing south. “Show me how bad you’ve wanted me.” </p><p>“Shit.” He kissed him hard, popping the tube open and spreading it over his fingers. Wasting no time before he circled them around his entrance, pressing the tip of his middle finger in and rubbing it around. He drank up his gasps and pleads for more, taking his time to make sure he was loose and slick before adding a second finger.  </p><p>His fingers rubbed around, scissoring open when he begged for more. Reaching down he began to stroke him, enjoying as he arched his back off the bed, torn between thrusting into his hand and back onto the fingers. He soon found that delicious bundle of nerves, feeling his own erection jump at the cry this rewarded him. Hands gripping the sheets on either side of his head while his body shook and shivered, desperate for more.  </p><p>“Aoba, I’ll try my best to hold back.” Removing his hands he pulled himself free, pumping himself with extra lube before he lined himself up. Aoba's legs bending around his arms to hold him open, slowly thrusting into his heat. “Guh-! Ao-ba!” He bit his lip hard, trying to go slow to not hurt him. </p><p>Aoba had other things in mind, he was more than relaxed and worked open. He wanted-no needed Koujaku inside him, and now. As soon as he was fully seated in, Aoba knew just how to get him to let lose. Waiting until he opened his eyes, locking gold on red to make sure he watched him, he turned his head to the side. Catching some of his hair between his lips he pressed on it and moaned, a shiver travelling all the way down. </p><p>Sure enough Koujaku began thrusting into him, choking out his name. He fucked into him in short hard thrusts, leaning over him and nearly folding him in half. Aoba releasing the hair in his mouth to toss his head back, a needy moan passing his lips. Each thrust hitting his spot and soon he tossed his head to the side, his body felt amazing, for the first time in months his chest felt full and happy. </p><p>His eyes squeezing shut as he let his mind succumb to the waves of electric pleasure, his hands gripping the arms holding his legs up, toes curling as he let out a scream, head tossing back as he neared closer and closer to orgasm.  </p><p>Panting he slowly opened his eyes when his lover stilled, something warm dripping onto his chest. Looking up he almost couldn’t believe it. “E-ehh? A nosebleed?” </p><p>“S-shit... Dammit how embarrassing..” He grabbed the sleeve to his Kimono, pressing it to his nose. Aoba couldn’t stop the laughter, Koujaku giving him a glare. “This is your fault you know. You look so sexy, the blood rushed too fast to my head.” He avert his gaze, red all the way to his ears. “Dammit this happened once with a girl...” Aoba laughed harder, in tears from the force of it. “Tch dammit...” </p><p>“Koujaku, haha.” He brought a hand up, turning his face to look at him. “Thank you, for showing me how much you care for me.” Red eyes softened. “I love you, Koujaku.” </p><p>“Aoba.. You-!” He quickly resumed his thrusting, aiming to hit his spot as hard as he could. Aoba’s hand falling from his face and resting on top the hand gripping the bedding, he cried out as the pleasure was relentless, Koujaku grunt as he thrust harder into him.</p><p>"Augh! Ahhh haa! Ko- Cl-ose!" His thrusts lost any rhythm and neither could hold out any longer. With a shout they came, Koujaku buried deep inside Aoba, and Aoba making another mess on his chest. </p><p>They stayed together for a moment longer before he pulled out, Aoba whimpering at the loss, twitching when he felt tissues cleaning him up. He gasped as Koujaku tried to carefully clean him out before tossing the soiled tissues into the bin. Once he moved out from between his legs Aoba felt his legs and arms just fall. He was completely worn out and he could feel his muscles already screaming from being so overworked. </p><p>He didn’t care, especially when Koujaku returned, finished cleaning him and helped him drink a glass of cool water. “Thanks.” He yawned, pulling him down into the bed when he turned the lights off, he was out the moment he settled into his chest. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Aoba woke the next day to the smell of food, Koujaku rubbing his own eyes to get the sleep out of them. He greeted him, leaning up to kiss him. He noticed an issue when he tried to sit up, his lower back, hips, and legs hurt so much he couldn’t walk. He blushed from ear to ear, taking the pillow and smacking the other man with it. </p><p>“Stupid Hippo! It’s your fault!” He didn’t know how he would explain this to Tae on why he couldn’t come downstairs. Groaning more as he grew redder. It wasn’t until he smelled the food that he knew it wasn’t Tae cooking, but Mink. “Oh, Granny must still be out.” </p><p>“Hmm?” Koujaku pulled his Kimono on, tying it at his waist. </p><p>“It’s Mink, he’s been coming over every morning to cook.” He noticed the face the other male made. “Are you really okay? I know I’m asking a lot...” </p><p>“Hey, “ He sat next to him, pulling him into a kiss. “It’s just going to take time to get used to this. Especially after how he treated you to begin with.” Giving him another kiss, he helped get him into some loose pants, picking him up and carrying him downstairs.  </p><p>True to what he said, Mink was there cooking, his hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and his sleeveless jacket hung on the wall. </p><p>“Morning, Mink.” He gave him a hum. “Koujaku’s here.” </p><p>“Uhhh Yeah, morning.” He sat Aoba in the chair in the living room, if he couldn’t walk, he wouldn’t be able to handle sitting in a hard chair for a bit. Mink didn’t say much more, bringing Aoba his plate. Aoba giving him his morning kiss and laughing when he could taste coffee on him.  </p><p>Koujaku couldn’t help the swelling jealousy at Aoba being affectionate with the man who had hurt him. Mink offered Koujaku a plate, he did his best to keep his envy in check and left to grab his.  </p><p>“You look better.” Aoba’s entire face heated up, stammering trying to explain. Mink found it cute, kissing his cheek he stood up. Grabbing a couple things from a bag he brought with him and returned to the kitchen.  </p><p>Once they finished eating Koujaku went to run a bath, Mink stopping him and handing him a bowl with a sweet-smelling cream. “What’s this?” </p><p>“It’ll help relax his muscles, rub it in and let it sit for a bit before washing it off.” He thanked him, going in and getting the tub filled, turning when he heard the bathroom door slide open again, Mink bringing the flustered male in. </p><p>“Geez Mink...” </p><p>“I don’t see the issue, he is the one who worked your legs hard, he can learn to ease and clean up the morning after.” He hid his face in his hands. </p><p>“Do you have to say it so bluntly! Mink~” He whined, Koujaku couldn’t help but laugh, taking him from his arms he pulled out the cushion for the stool. Mink walked him through how to apply the balm, Koujaku caught on quick and once they finished Aoba was half asleep leaning against the larger of them, while the other continued to massage his legs. </p><p>After he was bathed, he ended up falling asleep on Mink while Koujaku had to leave for work. He woke long enough to give him a kiss before setting back on the other.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my gosh I'm getting close to the end everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aoba spends a night with Noiz, and Mizuki woke up! Aoba is nervous...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You both finally show up.” Noiz was annoyed, they didn’t have much time to talk before Aoba was off work, so he had a few things to discuss before that happened and Aoba would be stuck to one of their sides. Though he promised to stay by his side for the night until he was out of surgery tomorrow. Mink stayed quiet as usual, Koujaku leaning on the wall a distance from him. </p><p>“You said it was about Aoba, it’s not exactly easy to make an excuse why I can’t walk with him through a delivery when he knows I’m off today.” Koujaku planned to try and make it up to him later.  </p><p>Noiz pulled up a couple screens, sending a group contact server to the two men. “To start, use this to send information regarding him, it’s coded to always take top priority over other messages.” </p><p>“Oh, this is a good idea.” Mink only gave a nod. </p><p>“The next thing,” He sent video feed from some security cameras. “He’s sneaking out again. He can’t be left alone during the nights; I’ve already talked with his grandmother and boss to not send him to where Clear is unless someone is with him.” He sent over another video of him shaking after coming out, trying to avoid puking.  </p><p>“Aoba...” Koujaku sighed, rubbing his shoulder. “I had been thinking if there was something I could do to try and help him. He carries around Sei’s napkin and Clear’s scarf everywhere he goes. He will catch on if we are actively keeping him from going there.” </p><p>Noiz sighed, trying to remind himself just banning him would only serve to make the problem worse, and his own agitation for not being able to get out of bed. “He won’t suspect why he’s been sleeping with someone for a while, that will give us some time to think of something.” He looked to Mink, he didn’t really seem to even be listening. “Do you have anything possibly helpful to add or not?” </p><p>He shrugged his shoulders; the other two men grit their teeth. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Aoba didn’t expect to see Koujaku waiting for him outside when he left his house. “Oh, hey. Uhhh I promised Noiz I’d stay with him until after he got out of surgery tomorrow.”  </p><p>“Ahh, that’s fine. I’ll walk with you there; I do kind of feel bad for blowing you off earlier.” He picked up his hand and kissed it, enjoying Aoba’s flushed face.  </p><p>“Tch, Hippo.” He didn’t pull his hand back though. “It’s alright, day off or not you have things you still have to do.” He felt his bag be removed from over his shoulder. “Ehh-What are you doing?” </p><p>“I’ll carry this for you.” He caught the face he made, leaning in and giving him a kiss. “I’ll be careful.” He offered a hand, he hesitated before taking it.  </p><p>“Is this okay? You’re normally against doing anything in public...” Koujaku squeezed his hand. </p><p>“It’s fine, besides it’s almost dark and it’s not safe to walk around by yourself.” This earned him a poke to his side. </p><p>“I can take care of myself.”  </p><p>“Mmm I remember you getting into fights rather often though~” Aoba wanted to hit him so bad. </p><p>“At least I don’t get nosebleeds in the middle of sex.” He felt better when Koujaku choked on air and coughed, face as red as his kimono.  </p><p>~~~ </p><p>They made it to the hospital, Aoba leaning up to give him a quick kiss but ended up being pulled to a secluded spot next to the building. Koujaku kissing him, forcing his tongue past his lips, hand moving to his lower back to bring them much closer. “Ko-mmm” He shivered when those fingers brushed through his hair, legs feeling weak. The others leg pressing between his and teasingly applied pressure. He pulled away to gasp, quickly forced back into the kiss, the hand in his hair passing through the strands making him dizzy with pleasure.</p><p>They finally parted panting, both their faces red, slapping his shoulder when he saw that smirk rising on his lips. “What’s wrong A~o~ba~” </p><p>“Y-You.. Did this on purpose!” Was he really going to leave him after riling him up this much?! </p><p>“Ahhh, I better let you go on in, don’t want to take up anymore of the time you promised to the brat~” The answer was yes, his bag returned to his arm and Koujaku stole one last peck and ducking out before Aoba could hit him. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Noiz was in bed from his bath when UsagiModoki began to bounce on the table next to him. “P! Message from Koujaku! He says he’s sending a gift to thank you! P! He said check the bag!” He could not understand what he intended from sending that, tapping his Allmate he waited for Aoba. </p><p>It wasn’t until another 10 minutes after that message he finally came. “Hey, sorry I stopped by to grab some drinks. You can’t eat anything after midnight right?” Noiz caught on rather quick, he was trying to play it off but he quickly saw the tips of his ears red, and his lips were slightly red and swollen. “I brought some cookies me and Granny made, umm sorry if-Ehhh?!” He unzipped his bag and on top the paper bag with said cookies was a fresh tube of lube, Noiz threw his head back laughing. </p><p>“I didn’t think you wanted to sex the invalid?” He had tears running down the corners of his eyes as Aoba lost the ability to speak in coherent words. Instead turning away pouting, managing to calm his laughs he reached up pulling on his shirt. “Sorry, come here.” </p><p>He coaxed him to sit next to him on the bed, he heard him mumble Koujaku’s name. Sitting up he kissed his shoulder to get him to look at him, when he did, he pulled him into a kiss. He noted the shiver when he pushed his tongue in, he dragged the metal ball over the roof of his mouth. </p><p>Aoba pulled away, panting hard he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. Cursing Koujaku under his breath, “Noiz, s-someone could come! We can’t!” </p><p>“Nobody will, they just changed shifts on this floor and normally I don’t see anyone for a couple hours.” He wasn’t trying to fight; he took that as a good sign to keep pressing. “I haven’t gotten to feel you, not since I gained the ability to touch.”  </p><p>He knew the younger man was stringing him along, but he... He did really want to show him what it really felt like to be intimate. Not to mention he had wondered what it would feel like to have those piercings- He flushed more. Standing up he went and locked the door, pulling the curtain around the bed to be extra safe. “You swear nobody will?” He picked up the tube and set it within reach before climbing onto the bed. </p><p>“If they did, I won’t care.” He took the chance when he opened his mouth to comment to pull him back into the kiss, tongue resuming rubbing the ball over the others. Aoba began untying the hospital robe, running his hands over his chest. “Ahh Wait.” </p><p>“Are you alright? Did I-” </p><p>“No just, this feels nice, stay still like this for a bit.” He closed his eye and leaned his head back against the pillow, the heat of his palms was new and felt calming. With a smile he leaned in, keeping his hands still he rests his head on his shoulder. Everytime he stayed with Noiz he would let him touch and be affectionate with each other as much as possible, the constant threat of nurses or doctors stopping anything more. </p><p>But Noiz finally didn’t need to have his heart monitored at all time.  </p><p>“Okay.” Aoba nods, kissing him again while his hands resumed pushing the fabric out of the way, when he got down to his underwear, he felt his nerves again. He couldn’t shake the worry they’ll get caught, the other male meeting his gaze when he pulled away to ask again. His green eyes were piercing into his own, clouding with lust, daring him to stop. </p><p>Swallowing his words he moved back, changing his position as he pulled him free, nearly fully erect. The metal making his hips ache with need, but first he had a mission in mind. He couldn’t feel it before unless he bit, he wanted to show him how a blow job should feel like. He smirked when he felt him respond in his hand when he brought his face closer. </p><p>“Shit, you’re real- Tch!” He felt pride when he licked a wide stroke up his shaft between the ladder of piercings, hooking the ring at the tip in his tongue and giving it a light pull. “Fuck-Aoba...”  </p><p>Aoba thanked his younger self for playing around as much as they did, he was going to make sure Noiz remembered this over their first.  </p><p>He pressed the flat of his tongue against the slit and dragged out around the head before relaxing his jaw and slowly taking him all the way in, keeping his eyes locked with green ones. Once he felt the ring touch the back of his throat, he had to suppress the urge to cough, it felt strange, but he managed to swallow around the flesh before pulling up while he hallowed his cheeks. Pulling off with a wet pop, the blonde was red and panting hard. He teased him a bit by taking the ring at the base between his lips and tugging it. </p><p>“Hah hff Aoba...!” He really enjoyed watching the cocky brat unable to comment, bringing the head back into his mouth he toyed with the slit and ring, drinking down his pre-come. He’d question why he seemed to enjoy it so much later, pulling off when he felt him get close. Wiping his mouth, he shifted off the bed, removing his pants and underwear before situating with his leg spread across his lap. </p><p>Grabbing the lube, he got his fingers ready before reaching back to open himself up, trying to suppress a whimper as the first slid in easily. His face just going redder remembering how long it took him to clean out the semen this morning, he guessed he was still lose from that. He opened his eyes to see Noiz’s watching his face intently.  </p><p>“D-mmm don’t stare mmf..” The second finger sliding in, massaging against his walls to spread the lube.  </p><p>“You look so sexy.” He quickly licked a trail up to his ear, blowing on it before nibbling the lobe. Aoba had to use his free hand to muffle his sounds, thrusting his fingers in a steady pace. “I can’t wait until I can feel you, I wonder how you can handle my piercings? I bet they feel good rubbing against you.” </p><p>“N-Noiz! Ahhh-” He bit his fist, whimpering and gasping at his words. Pulling his fingers free he poured more lube onto his hand, stroking him with it until he couldn’t wait any longer. Lining him up he watched the youngers face as he sunk down on it. </p><p>Noiz strangled out a gasp, he didn’t expect it to be so hot, and tight. His hands moving to the others hips, gripping them the best he could. Aoba’s hips shook as each bit of metal pressed and dragged in the most delicious way, sparks flying in his skull when the ring at the tip pressed perfectly against his spot, he tightened around him causing Noiz’s hip to jerk. </p><p>“Noiz-Ahhh Fuck!” Any discomfort was quickly forgotten, arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. Steadying himself on the man shoulders he began to bounce his hips; he knew they’d feel good but wasn’t expecting just how good they would. Each drag of the metal against his inner walls set his blood on fire, the metal ring at the tip quickly pushing him faster to his peak.</p><p>“Guh hff Aoba nnf!” He moved his legs into the best position he could to thrust up into that heat. The choked cry only making him hotter, the hands on his shoulders gripping him tight while he lifted his hips and pushed down. Taking his lips with his own they drown out their sounds into the others mouths. </p><p>“Ffuu Noiz mmf ahh I.. ahh!” His hips began to ache from the angle and frantic movements, but he needed more of the building pleasure with each strike to his prostate. Wrapping his arms around his younger lover he pulled away from the kiss, burying his face in his shoulder while he did much the same. </p><p>“Aob...ha Aoba-!” His thrusts lost any rhythm the nearer his orgasm came, he could tell the other wasn’t going to last either, the whimpers of his name into his shoulder and the liquid dripping from his cock trapped between them giving that away. Giving him the final push he needs, he gave a hard thrust where he made the best reaction and sure enough he tightened hard around him, hips jerking as he shot his load between their chests. He followed a second after him, gasping and groaning. </p><p>They stayed clinging together, Aoba was the first to pull back and kiss him. Gasping as he lift his hips up to remove him. Grabbing a couple tissues to catch any semen from dripping out onto the bed.  </p><p>“You seemed to enjoy that more than I did.” He laughed when he got a light smack and an even redder faced pout.  </p><p>“Perverted brat.” </p><p>~~~ </p><p>“Aoba, I know it’s hard but you should go see him.” It was just a few days after Noiz’s surgery that they got news Mizuki had woken up, Aoba was too scared to go see him.  </p><p>“Koujaku, he hates, or he will when he finds out...” He tried to bury himself further into the mans’ chest.  </p><p>“You won’t know that until you go talk to him.” The ever so helpful Mink commenting from the balcony where he was doing something on his coil.  </p><p>“He’s got a point, would it be better if I come along? We can go see him together.” He didn’t answer, but soon gave a single nod. “I’ve got this weekend I can take off, let’s go then.” He kissed and pet the blue head. </p><p>The weekend came too quickly for Aoba, they stood outside his door while Aoba worked up his courage. The grip on Koujaku’s hand shaking, taking an uneven breath he knocked. </p><p>“Hmm? Come in!” Mizuki looked up, all smiles when he saw the two come in. “Yo! It’s great to see you two!” He saw their hands and laughed. “Hey congrats on finally getting together!” </p><p>Koujaku laughed, kissing Aoba’s red cheek. “You look to be doing better Mizuki.” </p><p>“Mm! I’ll be needing some rehab to help build strength in my legs and arms but otherwise I’m healthy.” He tilt his head at Aoba who hadn’t said a word yet. “You alright Aoba? You look like you’re ready to jump out the window.” </p><p>“Aoba,” Koujaku squeezed his hand. “I’m right here.” He nodded, biting his lip before moving closer to the bed, bowing a full 90 degrees. </p><p>“I’m sorry Mizuki! It’s my fault this happened..” He blinked, unsure what he means. Koujaku brought Aoba a chair to sit in, standing behind him to give support while he explained in detail about Scrap, Morphine and the jail. </p><p>When he finished he looked up, expecting to be yelled at. </p><p>“Ahh that explains a few things.” He kept his smile on. “Sorry you had to see inside my head.”  </p><p>“You’re... not angry?” Mizuki sat up with a little difficulty, giving his arm a punch.  </p><p>“Why would I be? You saved me from being their puppet. Even if scrap failed you still stopped me from doing something I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself for. Oh I need to go tell Tae-san I’m sorry.” Aoba let out a sob, Koujaku wrapping his arms around his shoulders. </p><p>“See? Told you Mizuki would never hate you.” He nods, Mizuki sliding his hand closer. </p><p>“Aoba, I don’t think I could ever hate you. How long have we been friends?” He took his hand, smiling and rubbing the tears from his eyes. </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you more over your worries.” Koujaku giving his as well. </p><p>“Ahh I shouldn’t have been so damn hung up on hating Rhyme, it’s out of my hands what people want to do.” They continued to talk, Aoba attempting to peel him an apple and making such a poor job at rabbits Mizuki teased him endlessly over it. </p><p>They would come to visit as often as they could, Aoba stopping by after visiting Noiz, Koujaku whenever he had free time. One visit Koujaku was in a call on his coil with a couple customers over a scheduling error when he noticed the face his lover would give Mizuki while they joked and caught up. Laughing below his breath, snapping a picture and sending it to the group contact. </p><p>‘Looks like we’ll be welcoming another soon.’ -Koujaku </p><p>‘I had a feeling, he mentioned him a couple times while he visited.’ -Noiz </p><p>Mink didn’t respond, but he did sigh and rub at his eyes, more annoyed he didn’t see this coming sooner.  </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Aoba was a bit more accepting at his feelings growing for Mizuki, he was sitting on a bench while Noiz was walking around on crutches getting his rehab done while Aoba saw Mizuki in a wheelchair checking on the Dry Juice members. The same fluttery feeling in his chest alerting him, sighing as he ran his hand down his face. “Dammit..” </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Noiz plopped in the spot next to him, panting as he took the offered bottle of water and downing half of it.  </p><p>“Ahhh well..” He glanced over to Mizuki, Noiz chuckled. </p><p>“Let me guess, him too? You really must be greedy.”  </p><p>“Noiz!” He glared and pouted. “I..” He groaned. “I don’t know whats wrong with me, or why this keeps happening. I won’t try to pursue this if it makes you guys upset.” </p><p>“Why would we get upset? You can’t help it, and we’ve seen what happens when you try to hide it away or pick just one.” He saw the guilty look on his face, reaching up he stroked his hair before giving him a kiss. </p><p>“What about the others?” The blond shrugged.  </p><p>“I know they won’t care, though you should still tell them so it’s not a surprise.” Aoba smiled, leaning in and kissing him. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Like he predicted the other two were fine with it, and a couple weeks later when Aoba was convinced the feelings were not leaving, he told them he wanted to ask Mizuki. Koujaku and Mink agreed to be with him to help explain or give him support if it went bad. That Sunday Aoba went in, the other two right behind him. </p><p>“Yo! You brought an extra today. Mink right?” He simply nodded, Aoba fidgeting as he walked closer. </p><p>“Umm Mizuki, I don’t have any idea how to ask this so I guess I’ll start with the situation first? Well, I’m not just with Koujaku... I’m also with Mink, and the blonde kid you met outside before, his name is Noiz, and..” His face scrunched in pain.” He’s.. Not here but... Another guy named Clear.” He left Ren out, that would need a conversation all of it’s own, so he’d rather wait and talk about Clear and Ren later. </p><p>“Oh, I thought something was up when I saw you and, Noiz?, together.” Aoba blinked. “I had gone outside for some fresh air and to wheel myself around to get strength back in my arms when I heard you. I checked behind a group of bushes and saw you two making out.” His ears turned red.  </p><p>“I-W-well I’m telling you because... I wanted to know if.. You'd.. be okay being with me too..” He waited for the rejection, he didn’t expect him to instead make a comment. </p><p>“Hahaha! Only you Aoba would have a Harem!” Mizuki laughed hard, Koujaku spat his drink out, Mink turned his head away and covered his mouth to suppress his laughter. Aoba wanted to die. “Either way, if you’ll have me I won’t say no.” </p><p>Despite how red he was he couldn’t help but smile, nearly falling on Mizuki when Koujaku gave him a push. “Well, if he’s joining the Harem he deserves a kiss.” </p><p>It was Mizuki’s turn to blush, but he still held out his hand, Aoba taking it before leaning in. It was a short kiss, but it left both rather happy. They got him into a wheelchair and took him to properly meet Noiz, who was sitting on the side of the bed doing something on his Allmate when they came in. </p><p>“So it went well.” He gave him a wave. “Name’s Noiz.” </p><p>“Mizuki, so I have to ask, who was the first brought into Aoba’s Harem?”  </p><p>“We’re not calling it a- Noiz...” The teen nearly doubled over the bed with laughter. </p><p>“Why didn’t I think to call it a harem!” Aoba walked over and helped sit him more on the bed. </p><p>“Brat...”  </p><p>Once he calmed down they talked together, it was good seeing them talk and ask questions, of course it wasn’t long until Koujaku nudged Aoba to tell him about the other two. He didn’t want too, lingering fear making him clam up. “How about I explain Clear and you can do Ren.” </p><p>“Hmm? Oh right where is Ren?” Aoba looked down, Noiz coaxing him to lay next to him on his bed while the other explained Clear. Mink taking up the spot behind Aoba and stroking his hair, being careful with the bits that still had feeling left. </p><p>“While we were inside Platinum Jail Clear had shown up, me and Noiz were still recovering so he took care of Aoba and us, and well... We learned Clear isn’t human, he was a machine Toue made, but he had been thrown away. One of the people making them took Clear and raised him like his own.” Aoba began to shake, they waited until he calmed down before he finished. “Clear sacrificed himself to protect Aoba, we didn’t know until it was too late.” </p><p>“He’s being worked on, we don’t know if he can be fixed or not but we won’t stop until we can get him back. If you want to know who was technically the first of us to confess and be with Aoba it was Clear.” Mizuki moved closer to the bed, taking his hand and kissing it.  </p><p>After a bit, once he was able to calm down enough, he began to explain Ren. “Ren wasn’t just my Allmate, my mind had split up into three existences, he was one of them. When I did Rhyme, he struggled to try and keep me from hurting people with Scrap, when I found that Allmate and registered the chip he somehow forced his way inside it. When we were looking for Toue he had gone back inside my head, I went after him and that was when we both remembered, and.. We told each other our feelings.” </p><p>“When I woke up in the hospital, Ren was gone. I felt him leave with me from Scrap, but he didn’t return to his body, and he’s not in my head anymore.” Mink seemed to notice Aoba was getting pale, he pulled out something and helped him eat it. “Thanks Mink.” He kissed his brow. </p><p>“Feeling sick again?” Aoba made a face as he chewed, nodding. “You should get home then and sleep, I’ll take Mizuki back to his room.” He didn’t seem too happy but went with Mink anyway. Koujaku waited until they were gone before speaking again. “When he gets like that he ends up getting really sick, when your able to be out with him we’ll give you some of these to carry in case he has an episode.” He held a small bag of ginger chip slices.</p><p>“One day you guys are going to need to fill me in on everything that happened while I was out. I know you left out quite a few things for his sake.” They promised. </p><p>Aoba had gotten home and was tucked away in bed, his body felt heavy but happy at the same time. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep, anxious for the day they could all be together at once. For now though, he felt safe, and loved. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end!<br/>At last the end of the harem beginnings!<br/>Their adventures continue on in Happy Harem Boys!<br/>Thank you for reading this far! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>